Rising
by bluebel703
Summary: Sam and Dean rescue two children who have been plagued by supernatural and human monsters. Can they raise two kids and stop the apocalypse? Can they help each other? warning: child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own supernatural

"I'm going to check out the Jefferson house again." Dean looks at the clock incredulously.

"It's 1AM Sam."

"The freaks come out at night." Sam replies nonchalantly grabbing his coat.

"You haven't had a goodnight sleep since we got here!" Sam isn't listening, which is odd because news of his 'condition' has put Sam in a seriously conciliatory mood. Without further argument Dean grabs the keys, someone has to keep them alive.

The house they pull up to is well kept, a pretty little ranch place you'd see on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens. Sometimes in the houses they visit, especially the pretty ones, Dean looks around at the little pieces of home, children's heights etched into doorframes, closets filled with cleaning supplies and long lost winter gloves. Shaking off all thoughts of a nonexistent home Dean follows Sam down into the basement.

Sammy is staring at a locked cupboard door motioning silently for a lock pick. Moments later Sam flings the cupboard open quickly Dean drawing his gun.

"No!" A little boy curls protectively over a younger girl both children are crying even if the boy is trying to stop. Dean immediately lowers his gun as Sam kneels down too look at them closely.

The little boy is bruised and covered in dry blood, one eye is nearly swollen shut. He can't be much older than four or five even though he is defiantly pushing an even tinier girl behind him. The girl is in substantially better shape, dirty and shivering from cold but only a few bruises decorate her fair features. Both are green-eyed and bright-blonde, obviously related.

"It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you." Sam tries not to add 'yet' on the end of his sentence. This isn't the time to think about destiny. The boy shrinks from Sam's touch and the girl starts to cry.

"I bet it's scary down here."

"There are monsters." The little girl whispers peeking out from behind her brother as if he is a mere annoyance not a shield.

"Monsters?" Dean smiles kneeling beside Sam in the open closet. "I guess we'd better get you out of here then. We don't want them to come back." The little girl offers Dean the shyest smile he's ever seen and Sam's briefly wonders how Dean is able to charm all women off all ages.

"What about you buddy you're pretty banged up." The boy's eyes flash defiantly but he turns away.

"He doesn't talk." The girl crawls out from behind her brother obviously deciding she has made new friends. "Well he talks to me but he doesn't much like anyone else."

"Is that so?" Sam regards the little boy with interest who is watching every move Sam and Dean make carefully. Someone's hurt this boy before. Sam can tell, the hooded eyes, the protectiveness.

"You got some pretty bad scratches there buddy." The boy eye's Sam as he settles closer. "Can I look at them for you." The boy considers the request carefully than nods pulling himself upright and holding his hand out to his little sister. They're dressed in ragged clothes, shivering wildly.

"Where are your parents?" Sam asks without really thinking the question through. Both children freeze and Dean inhales sharply. They're dead.

"Who takes care of you?"

"My brother." The girl answers without any thought. Sam watches Dean's lips curve in a faint smile and wonders briefly if Dean is flashing back to their childhood. Dean kneels down in front of the little boy gently tiling the boy's chin up to get a better look at an angry looking gash.

"And who looks after you little man?" The boy shrugs quietly flinching as Dean touches him. These kids have nobody.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" Sam asks a hint of desperation in his voice. They probably should have run in to abandoned children a lot more than they actually did. Most of the time the proper authorities have already dealt with that kind of stuff by the time they got to town. The girl looks at her brother for a moment but his eyes give a clear no. The reality of the situation seems to be sinking in as her green eye' start to fill with tears.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Dean soothes suddenly completely out of his element.

"Are we gonna have to live in the sewers." Dean and Sam exchange a confused look with each other .

"No sweetheart."

"That's where bad boys and girls go."

"What are your names?" Sam asks calmly seeing Dean's panic.

"I'm Emma this is Brad." Emma sticks her thumb in her mouth, exhaustion, hunger and fear beginning to cause her tiny body to tremble in protest.

"Alright Emma and Brad I'm Sam and this is my big brother Dean."

"Are you the mean people?" Sam looks even more confused. "Momma says if anyone finds out about the closet then the mean people come but we didn't tell we kept the promise." Sharp realization suddenly comes over Sam in a swift wave. These children weren't locked in a closet by a demon or a spirit, they were locked in by their parents. Every bruise, every cut suddenly seems so much deeper and painful than they did before.

"It's gonna be ok you're gonna come with us for now." Dean's sentence surprised himself but Sam doesn't even flinch at the comment smiling warmly at the two young kids instead.

Emma falls asleep before they leave the driveway her brother's arms wrapped tightly around her. Brad tries to stay awake, stay on guard but Dean can see sleep pulling at the boy's eyelids. Dean remembers the first few hunts. When Sam was still a baby and Dean had just learned monsters were real. He did the same thing keeping his tiny eyes open trying to keep watch, trying to keep Sammy safe.

Brad immediately stops Dean when he tries to pick his sleeping sister out of the backseat. Dean was protective of a younger brother he can't imagine what he'd be like with a younger sister and abusive parents.

"Can I carry her in so she can stay sleeping?" Brad nods, reluctantly letting go of her. The weight is pleasantly heavy in Dean's arms. Emma wakes almost instantly frightened, calming instantly when she recognizes Dean letting him continue to carry her. For some reason that makes his heart feel about 20 times bigger. When they get back to the motel he is almost reluctant to release her.

"I bet you kids are hungry aren't you." Emma looks down immediately.

"No thank you." Polite for under three.

"Sammy here likes those little potatoes with the happy faces on them." Dean tempts sitting beside the two kids. Emma looks even sadder but nods silently.

"Alright Sammy get them cleaned up." Sammy awkwardly wonders what level of bathing functionality the kids are at. Does he need to supervise? Because he knows he wouldn't want some random dude supervising his toddler's bath. He figures that it would be worse if the drowned so he marches the kids to the tub dismayed when he sees their bodies.

Brad's back is covered in scars, thick welts, some fresh, a lot old, tiny circular scars –cigarettes? – dot his arms and back as well. Emma has a few circular burns but no lash marks.

"Dean." Sam says weakly unable to pry his eyes away from the horror. Dean comes running at the sound of despair in Sam's voice stopping in horror when he sees the scars for himself. There is a lot of things Dean can forgive. He can forgive his father for taking off without a word, for dying. He can forgive Sam for ditching him for textbooks and student loans. He cannot forgive anyone who hurts their family, their children.

Sam gently washes around the cuts aware of Brad's fearful eyes and Emma's trusting ones on him the entire time.

After they are fed and changed into oversized t-shirts the day hits them full force. Both kids are exhausted utterly spent lying on top of the small twin bed. Dean hasn't spoken since he saw the cuts but there is a tension in his jaw Sam recognizes, righteous anger.

"Hey buddy I'm gonna check out your back for a sec ok?" Brad looks down but nods his assent as Dead carefully lifts the shirt up. Some of the lash marks are already infected, others aren't but will be soon.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Dean looks up to the wise, solemn eyes of little Emma who woke up at the whispered conversation.

"Yeah he's gonna be just fine." Dean directs the comment at Sam who opens their first aid kit.

"Ok champ this night sting a bit alright but it's gonna stop you from getting sick."

"It's ok Brad is the bravest boy in the whole world." Emma beams with pride looking at her brother with a look of complete hero-worship. Dean vaguely wishes Sam was three again.

"I bet he is." Dean has no doubt that the extra lash marks were from stepping in front of Emma. Reluctantly Dean cleans out the cuts wincing in sympathy. Tears start to leak out of his eyes soundlessly, how on earth did a child that young learn how to cry so quietly? Seeing her tough older brother cry is starting to upset Emma who continues to looks at Dean with wide beseeching eyes.

"He's sorry stop it!" She begs pulling weakly at his hand. "I'll take his punishment. I'll take it." Dean looks at horror at the little girl who is pleading desperately for him to hurt her instead of her brother. A feeling of nausea settles in Dean's stomach.

"Hey it's ok come here." Sam swiftly lifts the little girl into his lap. "That's medicine."

"Medicine?" Emma asks sceptically as Dean shakily continues. Sam nods settling a hand on Brad's hair. The boy flinches from the touch then reluctantly allows it. Sam continues to gently explain bacteria and cuts to Emma who listens solemnly.

"You know when we were kids my brother used to always bring me strawberry ice cream when I was hurt." Sam continues as he gently strokes the bright blonde mop of hair. In his peripheral vision Sam can see Dean's ministrations briefly stop before continuing again. He's obviously listening.

"No matter how hurt or sick I was I always felt better after ice cream. What do you think Dean? Do you think we should get Brad and Emma a big ice cream cone." Dean fastens the last bandage before letting his hand rest reassuringly on Brad's back for a moment.

"Maybe tomorrow." Dean says softly. Sam looks down to where Brad has passed out on the bed, exhaustion and Sam's quiet voice finally letting him drift off. Emma is already asleep in Sam's arms curled in a contented ball on his chest.

A warm feeling of contentment spreads through Sam as he tugs Emma closer to him, a tiny little person sleeping against his chest completely vulnerable. Sam never really understood Dean's over protectiveness until now, until he held something that needy and that dependant. Gently he places Emma beside Brad pulling the duvet over both of them as Dean watches a pensive expression on his face.

"What are we gonna do?"

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Why are the vituresimport? Why is the mean the best?

Are the virtues the same for everyone.


	2. I'm not Superman

"Child services has to be listed right? We could just leave them at the building." Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise at Dean's response. He was the kind of kid who brought home stray puppies, crying when John took them to shelters. Child services didn't bring back pretty memories for the boys either. When Dean started hunting he didn't automatically become the graceful tactician he is today but he had the same bravery and the same fierce protectionism. The combination caused more than half of John's grey hairs and Mrs. Edwin, Dean's Grade 10 teacher, to call Child Services. Nothing happened but John was distraught with fear and guilt and Dean was petrified he was going to be taken from his family. It was one of the few times Sam had seen John cry.

"Just leave them? They're kids not packages." Sam replies looking at the two little bodies huddled under the covers.

"Well what exactly do you suggest Sam we take them on the road with us?" There is a hint of amusement in Dean's voice and Sam feels himself flushing.

"Sam we don't know the first thing about raising kids." Sam's mouth quirks ironically at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Dean you pretty much raised me." Dean is taken aback for a moment before he laughs and continues.

"Sam Dad was the one who sat up with you when you were sick. He bought the ice cream and told me to give it to you. He kept a roof over our head, kept us in school, read you goodnight stories. I was your brother Sam but I was never your father." Dean finishes running a hand through his hair. For a moment Sam's mind drifts back to his childhood. Dean was his idol it was easy to remember the moments when his big brother came through for him. Mostly for self-preservation he tended to block out the memories of John's calloused, care-worn fingers running through his hair when he had a fever, forgot the calm but firm instructions the first time he drove the Impala, forgot long, gentle embraces when all the kids at school made mother's day cards. Sam swallows thickly and looks down, harshly missing his father all of the sudden.

"Plus do we really want these kids to have this life?" Dean asks with a chuckle. "I mean come on Sam we live in motel rooms, eat fast-food we offer no stability, no financial support not to mention poor little Emma would know nothing about being a girl. I mean which one of us is gonna talk to her about tampons?"

"I think we'd have a couple years to figure that one out Dean." Sam replies sadly looking back at the two kids.

"Look Sam, they're good kids I get that but we would be shit parents. I mean what would we do Sam go to parent teacher conferences between stopping the apocalypse and having our little chats with Castiel?" Back in the days of Sanford and Jess and normalcy Sam used to think about being a father often. Jess came from a big family and cooed over every baby she saw. The day she had jokingly told Sam he'd be the world's best father he started looking around for rings. It never occurred to him to think otherwise but Jess didn't know this Sam, the Sam who exorcised demons with his mind and who toyed with the fate of the world on a bi-weekly basis.

"Yeah I know you're right." Dean nods firmly looking back to the sleeping children.

Something was off. Dean's normalcy trigger was sensitive and something was setting it off. Urgently Dean flipped his eyes open to be met with Sam's morning breath inches from his face.

"Gross. Sam" Dean gives Sam a rough push to his own side of the bed causing Sam to tumble on to the floor.

"Fuck ow." A melodious laughter carries over and both Sam and Dean look over at Emma who is sitting at the kitchen table giggling, Brad is also watching with a self-conscious smile. Dean's pretty sure it's the first time he's seen the little boy look remotely happy.

"Hungry? There's a diner down the street." Emma looks down at her t-shirt uncomfortably. It's one of Dean's faded and stretched, and obviously a guys.

"We'll get you guys some clothes first." Dean says with a smile patting his fake credit card.

"We haven't done anything to earn it." Emma replies softly looking upset. Dean's mouth gapes for a second cause he doesn't even want to venture into the realm of what the appropriate payment would be.

"You don't have to earn it." Dean impulsively brushes a strand of blonde hair from Emma's face before feeling silly and dropping his hand. He can't get too attached.

The lady at the diner gives Sam a funny look when he comes in holding the hands of two beat-up kids. He didn't think about how that would look until later and is suddenly very acutely embarrassed. Emma is delighted to be carried, contentedly sucking thumb and setting in to Sam's lap as he reads her the kid's menu. Dean runs in moments later triumphantly carrying colouring books and crayons.

"Now I wasn't sure what you thought about Diago but I think he's a douche –"

"DEAN!"

"Sorry anyways Sesame Street, classic, what you think." Brad's face lights up but he doesn't say anything. Dean smiles and slides over a brightly coloured book. Emma is interested enough to crawl out of Sam's lap and soon the two kids are so engrossed Sam and Dean can talk about the case.

"Sam who are we going to live with?" Sam has to admit for a 3 year old this girl is damn smart. He notices Brad whispering to her every once in awhile and wonders if that's where the more mature questions come from. Sam shares an uncomfortable look over the table with Dean who just looks away.

"Well we are going to take you to a very nice lady who has lots of homes for little boys and girls who no longer have mommies and daddies." Brad's eyes flicker up to meet his sceptically then return to his drawing. Emma nods and continues to colour.

"You don't want us either?" The worst part is that Emma's voice isn't heartbroken it's just resigned.

"You guys are great kids but we just don't have a very kid-friendly life."

"Brad says you're superheroes." A faint smile touches Sam's lips and he notices a dark cloud pass over Dean. Emma looks at Dean in wonder.

"Dean, are you a superhero?" Sam can see comment hits a chord with Dean who swallows thickly before answering.

"No, sweetheart, not even close." Sam gives Dean a long look noticing the man has aged 20 years before his eyes.

"Let's go to park first how does that sound?" Sam knows he should probably make the separation quick and easy but he knows these kids will forever mark him and he wants to do one memorable thing for them.

The park is filled with parents and giggling children. Emma chatters excitedly as Sam pushes her on the swing and Brad happily climbs every available surface. That should have been their first clue of impending disaster. For Dean is happened in slow motion. Brad's foot slipped, then his hands begin to lose grip and then Dean was trying to run to get there in time but he is so not superman. Everything just seems to freeze and Dean is immediately trying to calculate how far the kid fell and how much of it was Dean's own fault before skidding to a stop in front of Brad who is gingerly picking himself up.

"You alright?" Dean can hear the blood pumping in his ear, can feel his hand shaking from adrenaline like he's just gone four rounds with Alistair. Brad just nods numbly dusting himself off but Dean can see the shimmer of tears on the boy's bottom lashes. The boy swallows them do and Dean definitely has to give the kid points for toughness. That fall would have made Dean cry when he was five. Dean kneels down checking out his scratched face critically.

"Yeah?" Brad nods again but this time tears are spilling over his cheeks. Impatiently, Brad swats at them obviously not liking the visual show of weakness. Dean gently wipes the excess moisture from Brad's face wondering if it hurt like this when his parents hit him. A part of him wonders if Brad cried or if he had on a mask when the leather cracked. Before Dee has Brad in his arms carrying him over to the park bench. The boy holds himself rigidly initially but relaxes as Dean mumbles reassuring platitudes. Sam and Emma are running towards them, pale and frightened.

"Is he ok?" Brad turns in to Dean hiding his tears from Emma or Sam or both.

"Yeah we just need a sec." Sam nods and convinces Emma to help him choose ice cream to bring back for Brad.

"Let's take a look." The knee is skinned painfully, spots of blood prickling out. Dean easily bandages it up keeping the boy on his lap.

"You're a brave kid Brad." Brad looks at Dean uncertainly as he runs a hand over his scraped knee. There is so much sadness behind Brad's eyes that it's almost mesmerizing. Dean wipes the tears off the boy's face smiling sympathetically.

"We're gonna make sure you get into a good place I promise you." Brad stiffens than looks down but Dean feels like he owes this broken child an apology.

"I've done some things, horrible things. I'm not the kind of man you'd want as a father." Dean finishes softly giving Brad a sad smile. Brad looks at him intently before leaning closer into Dean's embrace silently offering what little comfort he can.

When the ice cream cones are finished so is the illusion that this would amount to any kind of substantial living arrangement. They drop the kids off with phone numbers in their pockets insisting that they call if anything goes wrong.

The drive away is one of the most surprisingly painful drives of Dean's life. He can see Sam looking out the window blinking back stubborn tears. A dark silence settles over them as they get lost in their thoughts and memories both trying not to feel like they've made a huge mistake.

**Please let me know if you think I should continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There doesn't seem to be a huge following so I might focus more on The OC instead  
**

**Thanks to all those who have already taken the time.**


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

"They don't talk about Emma or Brad again, not when they kill a Wendigo in Ohio or a tackle a vengeful spirit in Wyoming. Dean's hell nightmares are back causing him to wake up in the middle of the night with a sharp gasp. Sam pretends to be asleep but he hears Dean throw up in the bathroom after, when they're really bad sometimes Dean cries and all Sam can do is lie in his bed and listen. This time is different though, Dean hasn't left the bathroom in 23 minutes and Sam knows he is still roughed up from a not-so-simple salt-and-burn.

"Dean." Sam knocks quietly at the door fully prepared for Dean to bite his head off, concern growing to stone cold fear when he hears nothing. "DEAN!" Sam throws the door open to find Dean huddled by the toilet, an empty mickey of a whiskey sitting on the seat.

"Dean?" Sam comes and sits by his brother vaguely wondering if Dean drank the whole bottle tonight. Dean likes his booze and his women but he isn't the type of guy to collapse by the toilet in a drunken stupor. Dean goes to throw up again and Sam hesitates before resting a hand on his brother's back.

"Hey it's alright." Sam may have been fuzzy on what was Dean and what was Dad growing up but he distinctly remembers that it was Dean who took care of him every time he got sloppy drunk at some party.

"Better?" Dean gives an aggravated non-committal grunt and Sam heaves him to his feet. "Come on let's get you to bed." Sam gently leads Dean to the bed furthest from the door. Dean's in no shape to take point tonight.

"You'dve been a good father Sam." Sam scrunches his brow in confusion as he pushes Dean into the bed.

"Uhm yeah thanks man you too." Dean chuckles bitterly and shakes his head turning to the wall.

"Yeah meet my Dad, Dean he started the apocalypse and tortured innocent people really something a kid could be proud of." Sam pulls off Dean's shoes looking at him uncomfortably.

"Kids love you Dean." Sam replies quietly pulls the blanket over his brother. "You save lives and ask for nothing in return how could a kid be disappointed in a father like that?" Dean lolls his head to the side, hazily meeting Sam's eyes.

"Do you think they're ok?" Sam freezes by his bed surprised Dean violated their unspoken rule about not discussing Emma and Brad. It was too painful; there was too much guilt and uncertainty in their decision.

"I hope so." Sam replies softly before crawling into his own bed.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Sam sighs at Dean's question looking up to the ceiling.

"I think so." Sam can't deny that something feelings inherently wrong about their decision but also can't deny that logically Dean was right. They didn't have the kind of live that was conducive to raising kids.

A week later Dean and Sam both pretend Dean's drunken mishap didn't happen. They are in Montana dealing with a werewolf when the phone rings in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Dean's voice is groggy, heavy with sleep. In the next bad Sam rolls over to listen to the conversation. They gave up all pretence of privacy a long time ago.

"Is anyone there?" Dean is about to hang up when he hears a soft scuffling in the background. The caller ID reveals a Wisconsin phone number. Dean takes a deep breath staring at Sam.

"Emma is that you?" Dean is fully awake now, his voice softened. Sam's eyes are as big as dinner plates as he watches Dean waiting for a response.

"Yeah." The voice is so soft Dean has to strain to hear it.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Brad hurt?" Before Dean can motion to Sam he is already packing up the room, getting ready to bolt werewolf or no werewolf.

"You said they'd be nice." Emma whispers, a tremble in her voice. "They're not nice." Dean visibly pales at the comment. Any reply is cut off by the dial tone.

"We gotta go." It usually a five hour drive even with Dean driving but between Dean's lead foot and Sam's blatant refusal to stop for anything but a half a tank of gas they make it in four. Sam had managed to trace the number to an address and Dean barely slows down as they zoom through side streets and single roads.

The house is rickety and old and Dean really wants to kick the door in but Sam restrains him before carefully trying the door. It's the middle of the day the door is unlocked. There are empty liquor bottles on the counter and Dean can hear the indistinguishable sounds of crying and screaming.

Sam steps on a weak stair causing a creak to echo throughout the old house. The sounds they've been following stop. Dean grimaces and kicks open the door to the room.

Brad is curled up in a ball on top of the blankets, shivering against the cold and something else, he's probably in shock. Usually Dean's smart enough to check for traps but kids in danger always made him a little reckless. Sam sees it in slow motion and if it wasn't Dean, and if there wasn't a hurt kid on the bed, Sam might think that the frying pan crashing down over Dean's head is more than a little comedic. It just makes him see red. He has the man unconscious and tied up to a chair in minutes and Dean is already starting to rouse.

"Hey are you ok man?" Dean grunts noncommittally than pushes himself up scanning the room and walking over to the bed.

Brad is unconscious and way too hot. With a grimace Dean looks down the body for any obvious injuries, cringing at the swollen, bruised arm.

"Brad? Kiddo can you wake up for me?" Brad doesn't respond to Dean's voice.

"Where's Emma?" Sam whispers looking desperately around the room. Dean's leather jacket is already a soft cocoon around Brad and Dean blinks up from trying to rouse him.

"Another room maybe?" Sam scrunches his face in disagreement at that. At two he never let Dean out of his sight, especially not if there was danger. A small scuttle under the bed clues him in and he kneels down slowly.

"Emma?" There's a petrified gasp in response and Sam carefully raises the bedspread to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him. She looks cold and unkempt but not hurt and Sam let's out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding. One hurt kid is bad enough.

"Emma you remember me don't you?" Emma nods tentatively, her small form pressed against a wall.

"We're gonna take Brad to the hospital. You wanna come with us?" Sam asks knowing from experience she won't leave her brother.

"Yes please." She whispers crawling out from under the bed. This Emma is different than the one he dropped off. She's darker, more haunted, and Sam can't help but feel a little responsible for that.

"Are you hurt?" Sam glosses over her body with his eyes grateful not to find any blood and only a fading hand shaped bruise on her wrist. He'd rather her skin be the radiant porcelain it is supposed to be instead of the chalk white but she's better off than Brad.

At that thought Sam steals another look up to where Dean is softly talking to Brad as he wraps the boy in his leather jacket. It's not the time for nostalgia but Dean looks so much like John at that moment, tender and gruff at the same time. Sam broke his arm when he was five. It wasn't even on a hunt it was, ironically enough, playing soccer. He can still remember John pulling the worn leather jacket around his body, keeping him warm and protecting him for the sight of the arm as well. Throughout the years that jacket had saved a hypothermic Dean's life, stopped Sam from going in to shock, it had been used as a pillow, a blanket, a cushion, their very own security blanket. The one thing of their Dad's that never failed to keep them safe.

Sam is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize his own jacket is wrapped around Emma and that she is already snuggling up in it. Dean is already half-way out the door with Brad and Sam doesn't hesitate to pick up Emma and follow.

"Where's Brad?" She may be the younger sibling but she's the protector now.

"Dean's got him sweetie. He's alright." Sam is desperate to see Brad for himself but he trusts that Dean knows what he's doing and he has a 2-year old in his arms that is beginning to shake from exhaustion, relief and hunger.

Dean doesn't look away from the road the entire time driving in frightening stubborn silence leaving Sam to sit in the back holding Brad's unconscious form and trying to keep a petrified Emma calm. To reassure himself Sam's finger gently rest on Brad's wrist listening to the weak but constant thump, thump of the pulse. The other hand ghosts over the boy's head, sweeping furtively at the pale, hot cheek. He doesn't realize he's humming the lullaby Dean used to hum to him until he catches a pained look from his brother in the rear view mirror. Dean probably got the tune from Mary.

The tension is ratcheted up ten notches higher when Brad's body goes rigid then starts to convulse violently.

"Shit Dean hurry up he's seizing."

"He's what?" Dean asks, panicking ripping his eyes from the road to the back seat looking crest-fallen at seeing Brad's frantic spasms and Emma's frightened tears. Sam meets Dean's eyes, clearly petrified before pulling Brad closer to him more secure. Sam doesn't know if rocking him or speaking to him will make a difference so he tries just keeps an eye on the Impalas clock timing it and whispering reassuring words more to himself and Emma than Brad. After a minute the seizure stops and Sam can see a hospital sign up ahead.

"You're ok buddy." Sam whispers rubbing his hands up and down the tense muscles that are still twitching involuntarily from the strain of the attack. Brad's eyes momentarily blink open and focus on Sam before hazily shutting again.

"Everything's going to be ok", Except for the fact that seizures are not a good thing. Dean pulls up to the hospital yelling for a doctor leaving his Impala parked haphazardly at the entrance with the doors open and the keys in the ignition. If Sam weren't totally freaking out he might have noticed the shift in priorities.

They whisk Brad away immediately as concerned about the seizures as Sam and Dean were. Another doctor looking nearly Sam's age, fresh out of med school, kneels down in front of Emma.

"Hi there I'm Mike." The guy has a stuffed bear sticking out of his jacket and no lab coat. He's obviously paediatrician.

"Is your name Emma? That's a pretty name." Emma doesn't fall for the trick retreating deeper into Sam's jacket burying a cold nose against Sam's collar bone.

"Emma do like his teddy bear?" Sam asks helplessly trying to encourage the girl to be comfortable around the doctor. Dean looks up from the paperwork, shooting Sam an incredulous look.

"This is George." Mike the doctor hands Emma the teddy and she tentatively takes it.

"Now George and I noticed you looked a little sick. Do you think you could talk with us and show us your owies?" Mike continues gently. Emma looks at him hesitantly gauging if she can trust him. A nurse walks up to say something but Mike holds up a finger to stop her, his attention fully on Emma's response. Sam is suddenly very grateful for the doctor's patience. Emma nods uncertainly.

"Ok give Daddy a big hug then come with me." Any warmth Sam has at being called Daddy is negated by the fact that the doctor wants to see her alone. Emma is apparently on the same wavelength and clings back to Sam's neck shaking her head no.

"Can I go in with her? She's only two." Sam offers diplomatically. Suddenly he notices that the doctor's eyes are cold, and that he called Sam daddy and suddenly everything is falling in to place.

"I'm not her father. I didn't do this to her. We found the kids...it's kind of a long story." Sam trails off knowing how lame that sounds and Dean's interest is now piqued, the paperwork forgotten.

"I'm sure." The doctor says dryly. Sam mentally counts to ten. This guy is a good guy and he'd react the same if he suspected someone of child abuse.

"Come on Emma it'll be ok." The doctor goes to take Emma's hand and she recoils harshly, terrified.

"NO! NO!" Sam pulls Emma closer scowling at the doctor his reply cut off by Dean.

"Don't touch her." Dean's voice is low and deadly and visibly scares the doctor. Dean winks at Emma and she offers a tearful smile, content in Sam's lap. Quiet and deadly Dean leans up to whisper to the doctor, his demeanour changed back to fierce protectiveness.

"That kid has just been through hell. I highly doubt she'd be clinging to Sam for dear life if he was the one that hurt her. Do not hurt her anymore got it?" That seems to tell the doctor all he needs to know and he sighs than kneels down in front of Emma who is freshly scared of him.

"Alright sweetheart do you want...Sam is it?...to come with you to visit me?" Emma nods never letting go of Sam's neck. Sam offers a genuinely grateful smile, Dean a feral one.

"She'll still have to talk with CPS privately tomorrow there's no way around that."

"Yes sir I understand." Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's smoozing of authority figures and watches nervously as Sam carries Emma back into the abyss of the medical offices. The doctor's had immediately carted Brad away without a reassuring word. Dean doesn't believe in much but he asks his Dad to look out for him one last time, the pain of missing his father cutting through him like a knife all the sudden.

xx

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. Please don't make me. I'll do anything. Please don't make me." Emma's pleas are heartbreaking and Sam looks at the doctor helplessly. To his credit the doctor looks more than artificially sympathetic.

"Look she hasn't eaten in god knows how long, she's exhausted. Can we do this tomorrow?" Sam pleads near tears. He didn't realize how stressful it was to have a person begging you to stop something you knew was for their own good.

"She could have internal bleeding, or a million other things that need to be detected immediately and we need to do a sexual assault kit before – " Mike trails off uncomfortably and that makes Sam like him a little more. At least he's finding this hard too.

"Wait a – a kit?" Sam says in almost a whisper rubbing Emma's back soothingly.

"One in five girls...rates go way up with physical abuse." Sam regrets every moment he ever thought John was a bad father.

"No, no way...She wasn't...she's fine." Sam states determinedly. Mike offers Sam a sympathetic grimace.

_I'm gonna die and you can't stop it._

_Watch me._

The sudden memory hits Sam like a physical blow and he nods numbly. Sam looks down so he can look into Emma's eyes that are filled with tears and heartbreak. He is not going to cry in front of a 2 year old girl who is already terrified.

"Emma I know you don't like needles but the doctor needs some blood to make sure you're not sick. It's not scary I promise." Emma's lip trembles and Sam thinks desperately.

"Look he's gonna do it on me first. Right Doc?" Sam gives Mike a look, begging him to go along with it. Mike sighs then nods. Mike is gentler than most doctors and there's only a little prick when the needle goes in. Sam doesn't as much as flinch looking Emma straight in the eye.

"See it's not so bad. You're my brave girl right?" Sam asks tucking a stand of white blonde hair behind her ear. She nods hesitantly and offers her arm like Sam did.

"_Daddy it hurts!" Sam bawls in John's arm as another needles punctures his skin._

"_I know baby but you're my brave boy right?" Sam's lips trembles pitifully as he nods into John's shoulder his father's large hand encasing his whole back._

"_I got you kiddo."_

"I got you kiddo." Sam whispers after the needle is extracted and Emma falls back into his arms, sniffling bravely. _Maybe I should teacher these kids to hunt _Sam thinks with a wry smile. Emma allows Mike to lead her over to race car exam table and Sam can't help but notice she wasn't wearing shoes. He's supposed to be a parent and he didn't even grab shoes. Mike's low voice jerks Sam out of his thoughts.

"Ok Emma I have very important question to ask you." Emma nods reluctantly wiping a tired hand over eye. Sam bounces his knees under her gently.

"Remember the bad man?" Emma pauses for a moment than nods, unsure. Mike gives Emma and encouraging smile and grabs a Barbie doll from one of his coat pockets.

"This my friend Barbie she's going to help ok?" Emma nods in agreement. "Ok can you show Barbie where the bad man touched you?" Emma's eyes flicker up to Sam's in confusion.

"It's ok." Sam whispers knowing that her hesitancy is a bad sign.

Emma looks the Barbie over critically for a moment before cautiously pointing to Barbie's shoulder. Mike nods sagely when she looks up for confirmation. Sam breathes in relief, maybe she was just confused, this would be a confusing exercise to a child who wasn't – Sam can't even go there. Emma's hand ghosts down over Barbie's chest and Sam wants to throw up. Mike looks sick.

"Anywhere else?" He answers gravely. Emma points to the opening of Barbie's legs and Sam wants run from the room and hurl but he is frozen in horror, in grief and in uncertainty. How could someone – WHY would someone?

Emma picks up on Sam's quickened breathing and looks up urgently.

"I'm sorry." She says quickly. "I take it back. I'm a liar." Mike is about to respond but is cut off by Sam.

"No, no it's not your fault. I'm not mad." Emma looks down uncertainly from the table and Sam desperately looks at Mike.

"No one's mad at you." Mike says calmly and Sam is grateful for the other man's experience. "It's that man's fault not yours do you understand that?" Emma shrugs miserably and Sam wants to hug her but he's not sure that's allowed. A tear rolling down her cheek breaks Sam's resolve and he moves over to the tiny exam table he isn't 100% positive can hold his weight.

"Hey look at me." Emma looks up at Sam fearfully. "It's not your fault and it's never gonna happen again. You're safe now ok? I promise." Emma doesn't flinch when he pulls her up against him and Sam's not sure but he thinks that's a step in the right direction.

"Alright Sam I've got to do the kit so if you wanna step out..." Sam can feel Emma tense against him.

"No,no. You're not doing anything to her without me here." Emma relaxes slightly and Sam swears he sees Mike's lip tweak up in a smile.

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please read and review. Feedback is always welcome.  
**


	4. Be there or be square

Outside Dean hasn't stopped pacing. He thought that people only did that in movies but every time he sits down he feels like he's being irresponsible. He's lounging in a chair when Sam is being useful, Brad has been wheeled off to God knows where and no one is telling him anything. The waiting room is basically empty saved for one or two geriatric wonders and a teary mother holding a sobbing baby that is beginning to drive Dean up the wall.

"For fuck's sake can somebody help this kid? It's a baby for crying out loud. What's wrong with you people huh?" Dean screams at an impassive nurse. He's about to go on a rant about medical care but the mother shoots him a grateful smile and a nervous nurse calls a doctor. The baby keeps crying.

Sam walks out of the backroom his face pale carrying Emma who is sound asleep. Sam's face is paper white, a wall of desperation. Dean has seen that look on Sam's face a select few times, when Dean was going to die, when John died and when Jess died.

"Sammy what is it?" Dean asks quietly, urgent but gentle.

"_Sammy what is it?" Stupid question. Sam is watching his future, his girlfriend, his life go up in flames._

"_We had a fish." Sam says softly, his voice distant. Dean nods sagely pulling his jacket around Sam's shoulders, trying to starve off the shock. Dean gently rests two fingers on the inside of Sam's wrist listening to the shallow pulse. Dean ducks down to catch his brother's eye._

"_I'm sorry Sammy." A dead fish is easier to accept than a dead girlfriend._

Sam lies Emma down gently on the bench seat covering her up with Dean's jacket and his own. Sam looks down at Emma for a moment pushing the hair off her face. Dean is expecting some cheesy ass doesn't-she-look-like-an-angel comment but Sam is turning around and puking into a garbage can.

"Sam? Ok, it's ok. Sit down." Sam is trembling with an indefinable emotion.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sam looks up at Dean grimly.

"Emma was abused."

"You just figured –"

"No Dean." Sam says sharply cutting him off. "Emma was abused." Sam gives it a moment and watches as Dean's face changes from confusion to horror and finally to pure rage. Dean snarls and takes a few steps to calm himself before deciding it's hopeless and punching the wall hard. An orderly looks up but doesn't react besides that. The room is used to outrage and pain.

Dean walks over and looks at Emma for a brief moment, kissing her on the head before reaching into his jacket pocket and grabbing his keys.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam is suddenly the rational one because he's had 15 more minutes to process this.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dean's voice leaves no room for doubt. It's a fact not a melodramatic statement. He's outside one set of doors before Sam spins him around.

"No. No you're not." Dean's breaths are laboured and fierce, his eyes narrowed.

"Move Sam."

"No Dean, NO." Sam pushes his brother up against the wall. "We have different priorities now Dean. What are you gonna do huh? Kill him and what get caught? Get sent to jail? Get the kids sent back to foster care Dean? Is that your genius plan?" The anger in Dean's eyes fades and Sam releases him clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"She's in there alone right now that's where we need to be." Dean morosely follows Sam back to the waiting room where Emma is still sleeping peacefully on the chairs. Sam notices her dirty, bare feet sticking out from under the jacket.

"She doesn't even have shoes." Sam says in that sad, far-off voice that reminds Dean of the dead goldfish.

"I mean we didn't even think of that. Dad always made sure we had shoes."

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Now Dean go." The carpet burns under his feet as he bolts down the stairs trying not to fall. He can't drop Sammy. He feels the smooth hardwood under his toes, he's almost safe. The hardwood turns into the harsh gravel of their driveway, safer. The soothing grass squishes under his feet. Safest. _

"_It's ok Sam."_

"It's ok Sam." Dean says guiding his brother to a chair gently. "It's ok. We'll get them some shoes alright?" Sam nods meekly. Emma stirs and Dean moves so her head can rest comfortably on his lap. His other hand squeezes Sam's shoulder. Dean's suddenly the big brother again. It doesn't matter that his little brother can rip demons out of people because he still needs Dean. He can feel it in the shuddering tremors of Sam's shoulder that still only when Dean's hand settles there.

Sam doesn't need Dean the way he used to. He didn't Dean to protect him from monsters and to soothe away nightmares. Now he needs something more important. He needs Dean to be there, solid, unflinching, and unconditional. Sam won't go darkside. A potential demon king doesn't tear up over a child's dirty feet. Sam just needs to remember who he is and Dean can be steady and understanding until he figures it out. Because Sam needs Dean and that's all Dean needs.

"Mr. Bonham? You're here for Brad right?" Sam stands immediately and Dean eases Emma's head off his lap.

"Is he ok?"

"Are you a parent or a guardian of Brad?" Dean stiffens but Sam swiftly takes over.

"We'll be the one's paying for and involved in Brad's care. As of tomorrow we'll be official guardians." Dean raises his eyebrow wondering how Sam is going to pull that off.

"That may well be but I can only disclose –"

"That's actually not true there's a loophole in the privacy agreement. Article 6 says that the hospital may share information related directly to the care of a minor if the persons are directly involved in the care of that minor." The doctor raises his eyebrows at Sam relatively unimpressed.

"We're directly involved." Dean adds, a hint of a threat behind his words. The doctor massages his temple than nods.

"Very well. Brad is malnourished and dehydrated. He's also suffered physical trauma that resulted in a broken wrist. This wrist will have to be fixed surgically as the bone has started to heal incorrectly."

"Wait his bone's been broken for days?" Dean asks in horror.

"At least two. However that is not the main issue. Brad was and probably still is hyperglycaemic." Dean's eyes flicker to Sam's who nods in consideration.

"That explains the seizure." If the doctor's impressed by Sam's year one of food and nutrition he doesn't show it.

"Is he diabetic?" Sam asks in sudden realization prompting wide-eyed surprise from Dean and a sage nod from the doctor.

"Very good. Young Brad has Type One diabetes. He's actually been hospitalized before but none of the Medicaid clinics looked for the cause of hyperglycaemia they simply attributed it to Brad's malnutrition." Dean's face tenses.

"Right cause he's a poor kid so who cares." Sam sends Dean a scolding look and his brother just shrugs innocently.

"I have no doubt that was the reason." At least the guy is candid.

"Can we go sit with him?" Dean asks urgently suddenly not caring about diabetes or Medicaid clinics. He just wants to see that the kid is ok for himself. The doctor hesitates then gives a sigh and a nod. Not many were able to resist Dean's begging and Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Sam?" A soft voice behind the group settles the deal.

"Hey did you have a good nap?" She yawns and nods and Sam looks at his watch 8PM. Should that be bedtime? He's not sure.

"Where's Brad? Is he ok?"

"_Dean's sick Sammy you can't play with him right now?" There's a twinge of exasperation in John's voice as he replaces the cold compress on Dean's forehead with another one._

"_What if I sat really still and held his hands and told stories about Mommy like you do?" A four year old Sam begs plaintively. John's face softens and he places the toddler on his lap keeping his calloused palms over Sam's tiny hands he encases Dean's cool fingers in both sets of palms._

"_I think he'd like that"_

"He's gonna be fine." Dean says giving Sam a weird look as he snaps out of the memory. "What about you princess? Hungry?" She nods tiredly, not fully awake.

"Alright I can't refuse a lady's wishes Sammy. You go check on Brad." Sam gives his brother a funny look because he knows that he's been dying to see Brad but maybe he needs a little time to realize that Emma will be ok as well.

The doctor leads Sam to a room that is covered in clown wall-paper.

"You know they did a study proving that clowns in hospitals are distressing." Sam mutters to the humourless doctor. The doctor raises his eyebrows in interest but doesn't laugh like Dean would have.

All humour is wiped from Sam's face when he sees Brad, pale and unconscious, attached to way to many machines.

"We've controlled the hypoglycaemia with glucagon injections, as you can imagine it was quite severe." Sam nods numbly taking in the fragility of it all.

"Brad's doing very well." The doctor almost soothes as if sensing Sam's concern.

"We have saline in the IV's to bring up his hydration levels as well as vitamin A and other nutrients pumping through him to get him stable enough to undergo surgery. The important thing is that he rests and that his fever comes down." Sam nods.

"What about his diabetes?"

"Don't worry about that we're controlling his blood sugar levels for now and we'll make sure you understand how to before he's released." Sam smiles tightly and nods watching as the doctor leaves.

"Hey kid...I don't know if you can hear me but Emma's ok...or at least she will be...she's safe." Sam whispers knowing that would be the first thing Dean or John would want to hear and viscerally feeling the weight of that love and responsibility for the first time scares Sam. He's always been the loved not the lover, the protected not the protector. He couldn't protect Dean initially when he needed it most, not from hell, not from Alistair, not from Sam's own betrayals. Sam can't fail these kids, he won't.

"You're ok too. A little banged up and you're going to have to explain a sugar-free diet to Dean but nothing too bad alright?" Sam rubs the paper white skin on the back of Brad's hand.

Sam had gotten sick once at Stanford, really sick. Salmonella had broken out in the cafeteria. Sam couldn't keep anything in his system and Jess had hauled his protesting ass to the hospital ignoring his rambling about not knowing what name to use for insurance. Silly Sam, insurance was covered in student fees. He could stay in the hospital without scamming someone or worrying that he was going to get caught and kicked out. Jess had stayed with him, her presence soothing, calm oasis in his fever dreams. Jess, unlike Dean, didn't have the balls to stay after visiting hours and Sam was alone knowing there was no protective charms or herbs anywhere in his room. He was weak and exposed. Hours later he woke to a rough, scarred thumb rubbing the back of his thumb

"...shouldn't have made you choose. I love you Sam that's why I couldn't let you go. I was scared" Sam knew he must to have been dreaming when his head lolled over to see his Dad looking repentant and worried by his bedside.

"Sammy?" The dream John had obviously not expected to look in the eyes of a relatively lucid Sam. A wave of nausea curses through him and the next thing he knew an emis basin was in front of him and a hand was rubbing tender circles on his back. Maybe it was Dean not John?

"You're ok kiddo the nurse is coming." The voice was soothing as he was lowered back to the pillows.

"Think you can stay awake for her? She's pretty?" The thumb was rubbing his the back of his hand again and it was calming. God he was so sleepy.

"I guess not. Sleep Sammy. Daddy's here." And for once Sam listened.

Looking back in a more lucid state Sam knew that was a dream. John Winchester may never have left his son's in the hospital when he was with them but he didn't hold their hands and certain never referred to himself as 'Daddy', especially not when it was just Salmonella and Sam had stormed out in a fit of rage one year earlier. Love, though John had said it on occasion, was not a word to be used liberally. Still Sam and asked and felt a twinge of disappointment when the nurse had said that no one but Jess had come. Sam had chalked it up to delirium until he found a thin line of salt surrounding the windows and a devil's shoestring on the door frame.

"Hey." Sam looks up see Dean carrying Emma who is asleep and wrapped in a blanket. Her hair is wet but in two-perfect French braids. She's clean and wearing a pink nightgown and fuzzy Cinderella slippers. A little bit of colour returned to her face.

"See Sammy I told you we'd get her shoes." Dean whispers with a satisfied grin. Sam relaxes as Dean lies her down over two chairs. New socks and slippers one her feet as if that could change anything. Sam can't help but smile though because Dean did that for him, because as much as Dean didn't appreciate symbolism, he understood it.

"Dude when did you learn how to French braid?" Sam mocks teasily getting a glare from Dean.

"A nurse gave her a bath and did her hair. I didn't think it was right after - " An awkward silence descends over the room and Dean twirls the edge of Emma's pigtail thoughtfully.

"She should sleep in a bed Dean. One of us should take her to a motel or something." Dean covers her up and shakes his head.

"No. We're stuck in this together right. Four of us for better or worse. We don't leave a man behind." Sam chuckles shaking his head.

"Uh-huh Dean's she's two."

"Never too early Sam."

"We're gonna have a lot of arguments about how to raise these kids aren't we?" Sam says wryly. Dean shrugs and turns back to the bed, his face sobering instantly.

"How's he doing?" Dean whispers running a hand through the boy's blonde hair.

"Better. Still running a fever." Dean nods and wets a towel from the sink. Brad sighs slightly when the cool cloth touches his flushed face. Settles almost instantly at Dean's hand in his hair. It's gonna be a long night.

Dean is finally asleep. One hand loosely covering Brad's the other resting on his gun. It's hardest to sneak out on nights like tonight, when Dean is on edge, sleeping with one eye open. Sam eases his coat on and tiptoes to the door.

"Where are you going?" There's a deep hurt in Dean's voice.

"Dean..." Sam trails off because he doesn't really have the right to be exasperated.

"Tell me Sam. Where is a more important place to be right now?"

"It's not like that Dean." Dean stands up angrily causing Emma to wake up and look at them bewildered. As if she senses their anger she backs into a corner.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you." Dean is instantly apologetic and Sam sends Emma a reassuring smile before slinking out of the room the moment he sees Dean has her tears under control.

"No one's gonna hurt you right Sam? Sam?" Dean turns around to find the doorway empty and grits his teeth, plastering on a smile for Emma.

_Married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like Siamese twins._

**THANK YOU:**

Abby – Thank you...I feel sorry for Emma and Brad too!

.mala – Thank you for the comment about tying Brad and Emma into Sam and Dean's past I was really making an effort to do that.

Nicklovessn – Thank you for reading those kids definitely do need some Winchester love.

Kat – Yeah CPS is never the good guy in my stories...I should probably try to be fair to them but meh artistic license and all that. I like to think someone would have checked on the kids though.

Lindsch – Thanks for the comment!!!

To all those who read but didn't review - thank you for taking the time to read and I hope that you can spare a few moments for a review next time :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW**


	5. Complications Ensue

Blonde eyelashes nearly blend into pale skin but Dean's watching so closely that he doesn't miss the fluttering. Emma had refused to go back to bed and had fallen asleep in Dean's arms. He hadn't the heart to move her. Now he gently slides his numb arm from under her placing her in the crib he made out of chairs.

"Brad?" Dean softly squeezes the hand and feels a soft squeeze back. "That's it. Rise and Shine Bradley the day awaits." One hesitant eye peels open followed by the other. Confusion is quickly followed by panic.

"Easy, easy it's ok. Emma's rights here. She's asleep." Brad relaxes marginally and Dean subtly presses the call button.

"I know it's scary waking up in a hospital but you're gonna be fine ok? I'm right here, you're safe." Brad gives a hesitant nod his eyelids already sliding shut.

"Well, well, well Brad looks like I finally get to see those emerald eyes." A pretty nurse coos looking at the IVs. Dean grins and gives Brad two thumbs up. The boy just gives an uncertain grimace in response.

"Dean? Is Brad ok?" Brad perks up at the sound of Emma's voice and Dean carries her over to the bed.

"Yeah let's go say hi. Be gentle ok?" Emma nods and the nurse smiles at Dean with a little more flirtation than before.

"Don't worry Brad Dean says you're gonna be ok." Emma says confidently curling into the bed and snuggling into her brother's shoulder. Brad gives a hint of a real smile and pulls her closer with his good arm.

"That's kind of against hospital policy." The nurse says watching the scene with an affectionate smile.

"Come on the kid just wants to look out for his sister." Dean counters waggling his eyebrows slightly

"I didn't see any of it." Dean smiles and looks at his watch. Is it only 3AM? Had Sam been gone only an hour. Emma yawns and Brad's eyes start to slide shut.

"Brad does anything hurt? Dean asks softly realizing he had been too relieved he woke up to ask. Brad shakes his head no but Dean sees his eyes drift to his wrist.

"You're wrist huh? We'll make it stop hurting ok?" Brad looks confused at the comment and watches warily as Dean calls the nurse back.

"Alright handsome, here's a little more morphine for you. You're gonna feel a little burn." Dean holds Brad's hand smiling in spite of himself when the hand curls around his at the burn.

"You're doing good little man." Brad looks at Dean sleepily a drugged haze settling firmly over his eyes.

"Over the rainbow you go dude." Brad's face scrunches in confusion for a moment at the reference then smoothes out in sleep. Both kids are sleeping peacefully meaning Dean should get some shut-eye but still no Sam.

"So how many did you get?" Sam freezes at the sound of Dean's voice, 4AM he thought Dean would be asleep by now.

"None." Sam counters bitterly.

"Brad woke up. Too bad you weren't here." Sam whips around to look at Dean in honest horror.

"Oh God. How were his vitals? Did they schedule surgery? Is his fever still going down?" Dean looks at Sam impassively.

"Vitals are good. Surgery is at 9 and his fever it almost gone. He's stable." Sam breathes a sigh of relief and Dean smiles slightly at that. It's this Sam he loves. The Sam who cares about people, sticks up for the little guy. Sam isn't Castiel. He's not a big picture kind of guy. He's the unsung, reluctant hero and that's the way it should be.

"So how's Ruby?" Sam freezes from checking out Brad's machine readings before turning slowly back to Dean.

"You be kissing Ruby's ass." Sam snapts unapologetically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks in a low whisper not willing to risk waking either kid.

"Well for one she's the only reason I'm still breathing and two Ruby spent the entire night possessing government officials."

"Excuse me?" Sam is encouraging possession now.

"Brad and Emma are officially, legally, ours." Dean looks up at Sam with a mixture of guilt and surprise. A large pile of papers is passed in front of Dean. Birth certificates, passports, adoption papers, everything the kid's needs.

"How did she forge all of this?" IF Ruby was this talented at conning Dean was all for having her being a bigger part of the team. '

"She didn't. Dean demons can possess people and use them for good it's just unusual. Ruby borrowed a lawyer, a social worker, a judge, a clerk, everything's legit, no false documents." Sam didn't sneak out to go hunt demons. Sam snuck out to protect his family.

"Sammy..." Dean starts apologetically. He may not have a lot to apologize for but he was always the one who ended fights between him and Sam.

"It's ok Dean." The look in Sam's eye says it's everything but. "There's more." Sam hands Dean another slim package of paper.

"Dean Campbell?" Dean asks softly looking at the Impala's new registration. He knows it shouldn't hurt the way it does to have the registration changed from John Winchester to Dean Campbell but it does. Of all the things that changed throughout their childhood they were always Winchesters.

"I don't like it either." Sam's voice is soft with understanding, even in darkness empathy had always been Sam's strength.

"But Dean we can't enroll the kids in school, buy a house, do any of that as Sam and Dean Winchester." Dean sighs quietly Brad's cold fingers in his. John is their past but these kids are their future.

"I know." Dean says softly forcing a smile. Sam's eyes are dark with exhaustion and Dean feels the 30 years of big brother habits slowly coming back into force.

"Sam get some sleep." Dean orders softly noticing his little brother is about to face plant onto the floor.

"You too." Sam mutters before curling up pitifully on a pile of blankets on the floor. Some monster he turned out to be.

Brad won't admit he's scared about the surgery or his diabetes but no matter how many times Dean, Sam or the doctor's promise they'll be there when Brad wakes up he just nods with sad, hooded eyes. Before long they are rolling the gurney away past the ominous double doors.

Dean and Sam both try to sleep but between trying to keep one eye on Emma and wait for the doctor's news all they get is pitiful unrest. Emma is still in the nightgown Dean bought at the gift shop and he wonders briefly if they should take her shopping. Three hours later Sam's nails are bitten to the quick, Dean has hummed all nine of Metallica's albums and Emma has finished her colouring book obediently.

"Sam and Dean Campbell?" It takes a moment for the new name to process but they quickly stand up at the doctor's voice.

"How is he?" "Is he ok?" The doctor smiles at the unison.

"Brad did very well. His arm is set and he should be out of here by tomorrow we want to monitor him for infection." The doctor finishes and Sam and Dean continue looking at him imploringly.

"You can go see him if you want." They basically run to Brad's room Sam stopping only to sweep up Emma.

Brad looks only marginally better than he did the first night. His right arm is encased in a huge plaster cast and a sheen of discomfort lies across his face. What's even more surprising is Castiel sitting calmly by the boy's bedside looking calmly at the sleeping child.

"What the –" Dean stops himself from swearing and Emma tightens her hold on his hand. Not taking his eyes of Castiel, Dean bends down to pick Emma up letting Sam take a step forward. Dean may be the big brother but he can acknowledge Sam's increase in speed and agility not to mention powers. He won't admit Sam's a better hunter but letting Sam take point will keep the kid's safe he'll do it.

"Sam...Dean." Castiel looks at the two boys intently before settling his eyes on the little blonde girl who just sucks her thumb in response, resting her head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Hello Emma."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks his voice all business. Truthfully he likes Castiel. He wishes the guy'd get a sense of humor and he hates the whole smite-first-ask-questions later but he knows that Castiel is one of the good guys. The way things have been going lately though Dean just doesn't know what exactly that means.

"You're in danger." Well at least Castiel didn't sugar-coat things for Dean like Sam is so fond of doing. Dean looks at Castiel tensely for a moment before lowering Emma to the ground.

"You know when Brad gets better he's gonna need a teddy bear isn't he?" Dean says gently, looking up to Sam who give a barely perceivable nod. Emma looks nervously at Castiel and nods.

"Alright why don't you and Sammy go find a teddy and get me some coffee?" Emma reluctantly nods and allows Sam to lead her from the room.

When Castiel and Dean are along except for the whinging of the machines and Brad's sleeping body Dean finally sits down heavily.

"Alright what is it this time? Did you see the four henchmen at Starbucks?" Castiel grimaces then shakes his head.

"Lilith is on your trail." Castiel says after a moments pause. "These children need to be protected Dean, at all costs." Dean's eyes flicker briefly from Castiel to Brad's vulnerable, pale body.

"_Dean you walk Sammy to his classes and you walk him home after school understood?" Dean looks down at his nervous five year old brother._

"_Yes Daddy."_

"_Keep him safe Dean."_

"Yeah well I was planning on protecting them already so unless you have any more information..." Dean offers tersely tucking a spare blanket up to Brad's chin almost defiantly.

"Dean you don't understand. When God's child bends down to Lilith another seal will be broken." Dean's head turns around so quickly that he almost gives himself whiplash. Everyone and everything he ever love gets destroyed by demons.

"Meaning."

"Meaning that if she captures them she'll make hell look like a luxury spa. She will do anything it takes to make them break." Castiel doesn't gloss over the nitty gritty and usually Dean is grateful but right now all he can think of is little Emma with hooks through her skin or Brad being burned by the flames.

"Why them?" Dean barely chokes out because why does everyone he love have to be chased down by a vengeful demon.

"Lilith seems to have noticed your...attachment to them." Castiel says carefully looking Dean in the eye. Dean swallows with difficulty. It's all his fault.

"Then give them to someone else." Dean says softly looking down at Brad. He remembers watching Sammy sleep when he was younger. Thinking if he just stayed awake and made sure nothing happened that everything would be ok. He couldn't protect Sam then, not from Alistair, not from demon blood, not from their life. He would fail with these children too.

"Dean..."

"I can't." Dean almost yells because Castiel seems to not be getting the fact that Dean is weak. God even Sam thought he was pathetic.

"I can't keep them safe Cas – I can't." Tears are coming to his eyes and how many goddamn times is he going to cry in front of this guy.

A soft rustle from the bed and an increase in the heart monitor suddenly catches Dean's attention. Dean throws Castiel a helpless looks before striding over to Brad's bed and picking up his small hand.

"Brad? Wake up kiddo."

"There's my boy." Dean whispers trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "You did awesome dude. Everything's ok." Brad's eyes slide shut and Dean takes his hand humming out the beginning of Back in Black. He'd give anything to raise these kids but god what were they thinking? They're going to get them killed. Dean suddenly understands the nights after Mary's death when John fearfully grappled between being a great Dad and being a good hunter. He had soon learned that in their situation being a good Dad meant being an amazing hunter, that was the only way to keep him sons alive. Dean was always, always safe with John and it kills Dean that he can't offer that. That he's not the man his father was.

"Dean, what's going on?" Dean looks up to see Sam's worried expression and Emma asleep on his shoulder. Dean looks down without responding. Sam won't understand. Sam now shoots first and asks questions later. Sam is strong and Dean is weak.

"Are you worried about Brad?" Sam presses obliviously, his eyes flickering to the bed. "Cause he's fine, I mean diabetes can be controlled and the doctor's says everything looks good." Dean had been there when they said that Brad would be able to go home tomorrow.

"Look we even got him a teddy bear and everything." Sam jokes trying to lighten the mood. The half-hearted attempt at humour doesn't work and Sam slides into the seat next to Dean. The two sit in uncomfortable silence. Sam knows that Dean can't be forced to talk he'll have to wait it out.

Finally, after minutes of watching Brad's chest rise and fall Dean brokenly tells Sam about Lilith and Castiel and their roles as protectors.

"We've got to give them to someone else Sam. Someone safe." Dean says, his voice shaky. As expected Sam's jaw tightens in disagreement.

"No Dean they're OUR kids. We have to keep them safe." It sounds weird even to Sam's own ears but there is no way in hell anyone else is getting a chance to hurt Emma or Brad. He isn't certain of much these days. He used to be able to depend on his father's life, his moral compass, on his brother's strength. Those cherished touchstones may be unreliable now but he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he will do anything to protect these kids.

"Sam I can't." Dean admits. "Stopping the apoloclypse, stopping Lucifer, Sam I'm barely holding it together man I can't..." He can't look at those kids without seeing all the ways he's going to fail as a father.

"Yes you can." Sam replies without hesitation because a little part of him still sees Dean as his childhood superhero. Sam dips his head down to catch Dean's eye trying to get a read on his brother's thought process.

"WE can do this Dean."

"What if we screw up huh? What if Lilith gets them? Sam these kids are gonna make everything harder. We can't keep them Sam." Sam is about to respond when Dean's eyes focus on something past his shoulder. Turning around he sees Emma, awake and listening to them with wide-eyed resignation.

"Emma..." Dean breathes out in horror. He never wanted her to feel unwanted he just wants her to be safe.

"Can I nap with Brad?" She asks quietly pulling a chair so she can go up into her brother's hospital bed. Her eyes are sad a disappointed and everything they were hoping to avoid. They promised not to hurt her and they just did in the most painful way possible.

"Sure sweetie." Sam replies uncomfortably trying to make eye contact before throwing a hopeless look at Dean. Emma flinches when Sam strokes her hair back before cuddling up against Brad, the one person who had never let her down. She knew that, in the morning, Sam and Dean would be gone but Brad would always be there. Emma closes her eyes and holds on tight to her brother, part of her wishing that there was someone else to love and protect her too.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam says finally after his pale, horrified brother tears his eyes away from Emma who is sleeping fitfully on Brad's bed. Not wanting a repeat of the scene moments earlier Sam drags Dean outside.

"Sam I am gonna get those kids killed don't you get that? Come on Sam you of all people should know I can't do this." Sam looks shocked for a minute than thinks back to the cutting words of the siren and his own private thoughts about Dean's abilities, Dean's weaknesses.

"Dean you are the strongest person I know." Dean snorts derisively at that and Sam doesn't even pause. "I don't care about the first seal or that you're scared right now Dean you went to hell and back, literally, and you keep fighting. Most people, including me, would be rocking in a corner clutching a rosary." Dean's lips quirk at that because a part of him, a big part of him would love nothing more than to just far apart.

"Look Dean I'm taking these kids. I won't leave them."

"_I'm going to Stanford and you can't stop me."_

Sam straightens up and looks Dean in the eye calling his bluff.

"If you want to leave me to protect them from Lilith myself than fine. If you can't handle it I understand but I'm not letting them get hurt again by Lilith or anyone else. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way than I'll let you go." Dean has never been able to resist the needy, the vulnerable. Leaving Sam alone is never even an option in his brother's mind.

"Emma..." Dean starts in a pathetic attempt at rebuttal.

"Emma will forgive you." Dean gives a barely perceptible nod a little embarrassed he almost had a breakdown in front of Sam. The risks for the kids are so huge Dean still can't believe he's taking it on. Not only Supernatural risks but there's diabetes and school and having to put car seats in the Impala.

"Dean we can do this." Dean nods hesitantly. If he's not strong enough maybe Sam will be.

**NEXT TIME ON RISING:**

Kansas summers are hot. The murky, moist air sits over Lawrence like a blanket. Brad and Emma are peering out the windows from the car seats, nervously watching the scenery change as they drive down the quiet suburban streets. Sam can't believe he's getting his suburban life and his brother. It's like Christmas and every single wish he ever made coming true at the same time.

He had debated this decision for days. Couldn't talk it over with Dean or anyone for that matter. It was yet another time this week he wished his Dad was here. He thinks John would have understood this, maybe not approve but understand how far people are willing to go for revenge.

_Thank You:_

**Lindsch **

**Hercules1587 **Thanks for the review! I really wanted both boys to be equally strong so I'm glad that came across. I think in that situations in reality it would be hard for one of them to step back so to speak so I'm going to keep them equal. Glad you are enjoying the flashbacks I was a little wary about using them.

**Nicklovessn **Thanks for the review! Good call on where Sam was going! Hope I didn't make it too obvious.

**FLD **Thanks so much for the review I'm really glad you like it.

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan **Both boys are gonna take over a fatherly role I don't want either one to step back and be the secondary care giver but that might change we'll see where the story goes. I imagined Brad being about 5-6.

**Supernaturalisawesome **Yeah these poor kids have been through a lot it breaks my heart even though it's fake. Hopefully with some Winchester love Emma and Brad will be ok.

**Linda **Thanks for the review and the encouragement!

**Sissa610 **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Babikakes **That Sam is always getting into trouble isn't he. Maybe the kid's will help him clean up his act : )....Thanks for the review

**To all who read and didn't review : **THANKS for reading!!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate any comments you have if you have a moment to review.

_**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Forever and For Always

"This is by far the most dangerous thing we have ever attempted." Sam hisses at Dean, his eyes ghosting over to Emma who is waiting in the Impala, securely strapped into her Cinderella car seat.

"I would hardly say that Sam." Dean says exiting the car.

"Dean if we screw this up we'll loose both kids." Something dark flashes over Dean's eyes but he forces a confident smile. Sam wonders if Dean's confident veneer was always that thin or if he just bothered not to look through it before.

"I won't screw it up Sam." Dean says tersely before going back into the hospital. Due to both their lack of real insurance and the worry that CPS would find the discrepancies in their files Sam and Dean both knew the only way to get Brad out of the hospital with certainty was to break him out and no matter what had changed since Sam started hunting alone Dean was still the stealthiest.

Brad is sleeping fitfully in his bed looking only slightly better than he did two days ago. They were keeping him for 'observation' tonight and Sam had already gotten the explanation of all the diabetes crap.

"Brad, kiddo wake up." Brad's green eyes slowly slide open as he squints reluctantly against the light. Dean immediately shields the boy's eyes from the glare leaving his hand to rest on Brad's head.

"You remember what we talked about buddy?" Brad nods nervously as Dean removes the IV from Brad's hand. The kid was still out of it and Dean has no qualms stuffing the IV bag into his jacket before bundling Brad up in a blanket. Before Dean picks him up Brad urgently grabs his arm looking at him pleadingly.

"Emma's ok she's waiting for you in the car with Sam." Brad nods relaxing and allowing Dean to scoop him up in his arms. The stitches on his back from the belt and the electrical cord yell in protest the minute Dean's arm connects with them. Brad moans unconsciously and Dean holds him tighter.

"Sorry kiddo. I got you." Brad let's his head rest in the crook of Dean's shoulder, shuddering from pain and exhaustion. Dean knew that most of the night nurses played bridge in the staff room leaving the halls almost bare. Seeing the cleared hallway Dean walks quickly towards an exit sign. He can't get caught he can't get caught he –

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean is bolting before he can even process the fact that he's in danger.

"Hey stop him!" Dean pushes out the door and can see Sam in the Impala. His little brother's eyes are as big as serving plates as he watches Dean rip out of the hospital, two burly orderlies gaining on him.

"Emma open the door!" Sam barks not having time to speak nicely. Emma throws the door open and Dean jumps in Brad still in his arms as they speed away from the swearing officials.

Xoxo

The first thing Brad realizes when he wakes up is that he is most definitely not in a hospital. He's sitting up for one thing, strapped in...he's in a car. Immediately he begins to panic. Who had taken him this time? He didn't do anything wrong did he.

"Brad? Hey it's ok. Dean pull over, he's waking up." The roar underneath him stops and he can hear a door open. Reluctantly he opens his eyes. Patchy memories come back to him when Sam kneels in front of him, gingerly undoing the straps on the car seat and pulling Brad out to lie across his lap. He's not hitting him yet, that's a good sign.

"Do you remember what happened buddy?" Dean asks kneeling beside him and Sam. For a moment Brad can smell Roger's breath on him, feel the heat radiating off the man as he tried to pull him off of Emma. He was drunk and Emma was so little, too little, even Brad knew that. He had to protect her but the only thing 'protecting' accomplished was getting himself thrown into the wall. He heard the bone crack before he felt it. When he felt it, it hurt so bad tears began to percolate at the corners of his eyes. Roger loved that. At least it kept him away from Emma.

Brad nods shakily, running a hand under his dripping nose. He feels gross and vulnerable. He doesn't know the Winchesters, not really. He knows they were at his bedside and guesses that means something good but appearances can be deceiving Brad knows that.

"You're safe now ok?" Brad's not sure he believes that but he nods obediently because he figures that's what he should do. Sam's hand settles in his hair and Brad can't help but welcome the touch. They're still in the honeymoon period apparently. Not all foster homes started out bad; some were great until they got tired of him.

"He's out." He hears Dean whisper.

"We'll stop at the rest stop, food, gas…insulin." Sam comments wrly. Brad wants to tell them that they don't have to stop for him. He doesn't want to cause trouble they'll get kicked out faster if they caused trouble and Emma seems happy. Sam picks him up and carries him to the front.

"Drive slow Dean this isn't exactly safe." Sam's voice sounds far away but Brad feels his head loll against Sam's shoulder in the bench seat. Sam says this isn't safe but he's basically swallowed by Sam's arms, held more securely than a seatbelt ever could. The rumbles of the car starts out from under them and he can hear a quiet conversation over top of his head but he can't make out the words. His eyelids are heavy and Sam is rubbing circles on his stomach. No one's ever done that before. It feels good, gentle.

XOXO

Sam is half-asleep on the bench seat. His mouth hanging open as his head bounces rhythmically against the car window. They hit a pothole and Dean winces as Sam's head slams against the glass causing him to jerk upright. Quietly Dean shrugs off his coat and passes it to Sam who looks at Dean hesitantly for a moment before cautiously taking the jacket. Things have been more than a little messed up between them since Sam's obvious continuation of his abilities. Somewhere along the line Dean stopped being the protector and became the burden. Even more frighteningly somewhere along the line Dean stopped wanting to protect Sam. He would always love Sam. Sam was his brother, his best friend, his partner. These days though Dean wasn't liking Sam very much and Sam's confusion at the offered jacket, something that would have been status quo a year ago, shows just how much Dean's own actions had hurt their relationship.

With a sigh Dean looks over at Sam who is now curled peacefully with his head on Dean's jacket, oblivious as Dean motors down the lonely, dark highway. Dean's eyes flick to the mirror, expecting to look at two sleeping children and finding Emma looking back at him, her little face pale.

"You ok Emma?" Ever since Emma heard Dean's callous suggestion that they get rid of the kids she has been more than a little wary around Dean, petrified of rejection or pain. She gives a reluctant nod before shaking her head no and Dean knows what's going to happen before it does.

Half-digested yogurt and carrot sticks – Sam's choice not Dean's – cover the original leather interior that Dean is trying really, really hard not to be concerned about. Sam wakes up with a start and Emma's face is a mix of horrified, shocked and frightened.

"What's going on?" Sam asks blearily when Dean pulls over.

"Nothing Sammy I got it." Sam grunts his acknowledgement and closes his eyes, three nights of waiting up in a hospital causing his body to submit to exhaustion. Emma is practically trembling when Dean opens the door, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"It's ok." Dean says with a wry smile. "You should've seen Sammy when he was little and half the time that puke ended up on me." Emma looks down not smiling. She tenses when Dean undoes the way too complicated car seat buckles obviously expecting a slap when he sets her down.

"Emma, Emma look at me." She raises her eyes fearfully. "I'm not gonna hit you ok?" Emma nods hesitantly and Dean's not sure she believes him. Dean hands her a water bottle from the trunk and riffles through the bag of new kids stuff to find a new pair of pyjamas for her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers sadly when Dean quickly wipes up the mess that's all over the seat and a bit on the floor mats.

"Aw kid come here." She toddles towards him uncertainty almost frightened when Dean picks her up. "Don't apologize for something that's not your fault ok? People get sick, it's ok." Emma relaxes minutely because it doesn't seem like Dean's actually mad. Dean cups her clammy cheek and Emma leans into the soothing touch gratefully.

"Feeling better?" Dean asks warily at the slight green colouring on her cheek. It was stupid trying to drive with the same relentlessness that he did when it was just him and Sam. Kids need to walk and stretch and give their little stomachs a break.

"My tummy feels funny." Emma replies softly not wanting to say yes and puke again. Dean gives a sympathetic grimace and carries her to the front seat with him smiling at home tiny she is wrapped up in his arms and the wisps of hair tickling his chin. Either he or Sam needs to figure out how to do a little girl's hair because right now she looks like she stuck a finger in an electrical socket.

"Just take a couple deep breaths it'll pass." Dean promises marvelling at how small her back is when he rubs circles on it. He could encase her ribcage in one hand if he felt the desire. She takes a couple shaky breaths a touch of normal colour returning to her cheek as she shudders in Dean's lap. If she were a different girl, a softer girl, she might have been crying.

"_Just take a couple deep breaths, it'll pass." John says almost apologetically. He knew Dean wasn't 100 percent and had taken him hunting in a Connecticut winter anyways. Not his most fatherly moment. Dean staggers slightly as he walks through the car, shrugging off John's steadying arm. _

"_I got it." Dean grumbles as John reaches out a steadying arm. Promptly Dean's knees give out and he saved from crashing to the floor only by John's firm grip._

"_I know you do kid." John's low response is tinged with equal parts affection and amusement as he pulls Dean against him._

"Better?" Dean asks softly looking down at her drowsy eyes. She gives a sleepy nod before snuggling against his chest, solid, real. This isn't a dream he actually has kids. With a soft smile Dean carefully smoothes down the errant curls as she snuggles in to his chest, the steering wheel only inches from her back and a thumb in her mouth. Vaguely Dean wonders about Ben, if he really wasn't Ben's father. More importantly Dean wonders if Ben had a Dad somewhere to hold him against his chest when he was sick or tired or both.

"Dean?" The voice brings him back to reality pushing all thoughts of Ben aside.

"How long do we get to stay with you?" Emma asks softly her voice barely above a whisper. Dean wraps his arms more firmly around her before laying his cheek on top of her head.

"Forever." Dean replies certainly after making sure Sam isn't awake to hear the giant chick-flick moment. He looks down to see Emma's little bow lips pull up in a smile as she wraps a hand in Dean's leather jacket. Moments later her breaths even out and Emma is sleeping peacefully against him.

Dean knows it has only been a week, that logically he shouldn't feel this pull, this gasping need to protect these two kids. Technically they aren't family, strangers even. It doesn't matter. Right now, at the side of some dark road Dean can't imagine anything he wouldn't do for these kids.

They still have an hour's drive to get to Bobby's. Assured Emma is asleep Dean carefully picks her up and carries her back to her car seat, kissing her forehead before reaching over to brush the hair from Brad's eyes. When he puts the car in drive and starts to slowly rumble down the highway he is sure he sees Sam's lip quirk up in a smile. If he thought about it more he'd realize that Sam wouldn't fall asleep in a car in the middle of nowhere when a kid was sick. Sam slept lighter than soldier. Sam was allowing Dean to handle things again, allowing him to be strong to find his own two feet. For the first time in a long time Dean thinks that it might be possible.

XoXo

The Impala is unmistakable. Two guys who have so many enemies should drive something like a Honda Civic. Lilith's thin lips curve into a smile as she watches the car swing into the grungy old mechanic's parking lot. This is going to be easier than she thought.

_**THANKS:**_

**27SilentSeconds: ** Aw thank you so much for such a wonderful review. I'm trying not to make the boys melodramatic but I don't think this would be easy for either of them. Any specific parts that you feel are too angsty I'd love to hear about if you had the time to shoot me a PM.

**Sammyluvr: **Thanks so much!

**Nicklovessn: **Thanks for your review please don't worry about it being late I'm just glad you took the time! Your reviews are so kind and you are so good at reviewing every chapter so thank you for that it is noticed and much appreciated.

**Supernaturalisawesome: **Glad you are emotionally attached! And I agree that Dean is very strong the poor guy just as so much on his plate! Thanks for reviewing this chapter and previews chapters. If I could send you a Dean/Sam cookie I totally would!

**.mala: **Isn't Lilith a pain! And Sam will continue to have problems with Ruby…she may be helpful but she's not perfect and neither is he. Thanks so much for your continued reviews!!!!!

**Kat: **I agree with you Kat and I think Dean knows that too but he just sort of had a little panic attack. Taking on two kids would be very scary for these boys. Thanks so much for the review!

**Brazilnut: **Aw thank you so much. I hope I can keep you entertained.

**Lindsch: **Thanks for your continued reviews. And don't worry as long as the reviews keep coming I keep writing!! Ps. Sorry there was no note for you last time there was supposed to be one but I guess I deleted it or forgot it accidently and I only noticed when it was published 

**To all those who read and didn't review: **Thanks for reading and please review it takes like two seconds and means so, so, so much to me! 3


	7. Just a Dream

A/N: As I mentioned reviews are very important to me so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **supernaturalisawesome **who has reviewed every chapter usually leaving long detailed reviews. So thank you so much I am lucky to have you enjoying my fic!

"Well when I grow up I'm gonna be a princess or a doctor I haven't quite decided yet." Sam stops at the doorway, a smile tugging at his lips as he listens to Emma talk Bobby's ear off. Even though Brad was wary of Bobby, Emma had instantly found her kindred spirit and it took more work to talk her in to leaving 'Uncle Bobby' alone than to get her settled at Bobby's old house.

"Huh. A princess? I'm not sure about the job stability especially in this economy."

"What's an economy?" Bobby stops cracking eggs to give Emma a wry smile. "Trust me kiddo you do not wanna know. You go on and get your brother now." Emma runs off to the bedroom not noticing Sam in the doorway.

"Thanks for this Bobby." Sam's voice startles the older man who jumps before scowling at Sam.

"Ah –" Bobby shrugs Sam off like every other time any Winchester has voiced his gratitude.

"No really Bobby I mean this is really above and beyond. Letting us live here when we have a killer demon on our ass and two kids in tow. We couldn't have done it without you." Bobby smiles a rare genuine smile but the moment is broken by Dean coming into the kitchen trailed by a timid Brad who is still holding the teddy bear they got him at the hospital.

Emma, due partly to her age and partly to her personality, had managed to trust the Winchesters, and Bobby, and almost anyone else that she came in contact with almost immediately. Brad, on the other hand, is still skittish, fearful. Watching Bobby, Sam and Dean warily every time they move.

"Hungry kiddo?" It took some prying, mostly from Emma, but they had figured that their foster parents had controlled them with food starving the young kids for days at a time. The concept of getting food for nothing still leaves them wide-eyed and wary. Brad looks at Dean for a long moment before giving a timid nod. Dean smiles lightly cupping the boy's pale cheek.

"Alright Sammy will give you your insulin ok." Brad nods and walks over to Sam who is already setting up the insulin kit.

"Alright big guy come 'ere." Sam boosts Brad up onto his laps and taps the air bubbles out of the needle discreetly.

"You know what I've been thinking Brad?" Sam says hoping to calm the boy who is staring at his stomach as Sam quickly swaps the area with an alcohol pad.

"I've been thinking that we drive all across the country but we've never once been to Disneyland." Sam sticks Brad as gently as he knows how cringing at the boy's flinch.

"What do you think next time we're in California some Mickey Mouse."

"It's a small world." Dean yells from the frying pan earning confused looks from both Bobby and Sam. Sam finishes depressing the plunger, keeping Brad tight against his body. The needle isn't big but Sam can't imagine how scary it would be for a four year old child to have to be stuck three times a day.

"You ok bud?" Sam asks cupping the boy's warm neck. Brad nods pulling away from Sam, his expression stoic and his eyes dry.

"Alright Dean's getting dinner go set the table."

XOX

"Dean I can help." Emma says coming up to the stove. Maybe if she was helpful than they could stay longer maybe even forever like Dean said.

"It's ok princess go sit down." Dean carries a big plate of perogies to the table. They always have big plates of food. They even let Emma and Brad eat it without having to do anything. Determined to help Emma go to grab a handful of perogies out of the pan. She didn't expect to be met with the white, hot searing pain in her fingers and can't help the scream and the tears that come to her eyes. It hurts so bad, like the cigarettes Roger used to shove on her arm.

"Damnit" Dean swears loudly and Emma knows he's mad at her. He's suddenly picking her up and propelling them towards the sink thrusting her burned finger under the sink. He's gonna make it worse. Emma screams and wriggles frantically trying to get away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She begs frantically.

"Shhhh, you're ok. It's ok." Dean says over and over again. The cooling water on her hand is soothing and she stops struggling after awhile allowing Dean to boost her up so she is half resting on the sink ledge as he rubs her back whispering nice words as the white hot pain goes away. Nobody ever did that for the cigarette burns. It feels nice.

Emma tries to put the fingers in her mouth but Dean gently pushes her hand away, cradling it to his chest as he sits them down on a chair where pale-faced Brad and Sam are waiting with the first aid kit. The fingers are only a little red which means it's not bad enough to cry so Emma sniffles back the tears haltingly as Dean puts burn cream on them. Why were they being so nice if they were mad?

"Hey you're ok." Dean says wiping the moisture of her cheeks tenderly. Emma loves Dean's hands they are warm and rough and big and never mean. Emma nods whimpering slightly as she turns in to Dean's chest.

"I don't mean to cry and be a whiney baby." Emma blurts out, ashamed she can't hold back her tears. All the others hated it when she'd start to cry or whimper. They hated it so much it turned their attention to Brad who was much tougher to crack, who just took everything in stoic silence as long as it wasn't his sister getting hurt.

"Hey no you can cry, you should see Sam when the SPCA ads come on with that Arms of an Angel in the background. The guy blubbers like an Italian widow." Emma looks up to see Sam shoot Dean a scathing look over her head. She doesn't really understand why Sam crying is funny but she titters anyways.

"Dude I had to change the channel." Emma smiles around the thumb in her mouth, the familiar banter easing the throbbing pain in her fingers and Dean plays with her hair gently. Not the rough way that Roger used to, Dean never pulls her hair unless its accident but then he gets all sorry so Emma knows he doesn't mean it.

Something fuzzy gets pushed into Emma's good hand and she looks down to see Brad giving her his teddy bear. His new most valuable possession, neither of them had ever had a teddy bear before. It's soft, huggable and squishy but she thinks that it's the more solid, warm presence that she is pulled gently against that really makes her feel better.

XOX

Dean and Bobby watch with amusement as Sam chugs a water bottle effortlessly before filling it up again. Sam catches their look and puts it down, slightly embarrassed.

"You try reading The Little Engine That Could four times."

"No sympathy dude. I had Cinderella last night." Dean says taking a swig of beer.

Sam smirks before looking down at the bills in disgust. Brad and Emma really are the best thing in his life. He'd give anything for those kids in a heartbeat but they are frickin expensive. They need so much stuff, clothes, toys, books, insulin pumps and gadgetry and it's not that Sam is actually paying for any of it but their fraudulant credit cards usually only bought food , gas and motel rooms. He knows someone is going to find them out and fast if they keep going at this rate. Not to mention it's one thing to hustle pool for beer, another to do it to buy a Disney Princesses backpack or a Spiderman figurine.

"We're so broke." Dean adds completely unnecessarily from the other end of the table. Sam looks up at him with a scowl before looking down again at the bills. He wishes Dean's love way with a car that was a little more efficient on gas.

"No you're not." Bobby says gruffly unlocking a safe. Dean and Sam exchange looks of confusion as Bobby riffles through for a moment before dragging out a thin envelope splattered with water stains and something that looks suspiciously like gun powder.

"This is for you boys." Sam hesitates before opening the envelope his eyes widening in surprise.

"3.2 million dollars? Bobby...What is this?" Sam asks in confusion as Dean rips the check out of his hands.

"Holy Shit Bobby where did you get this kind of money?" Dean asks neither of them fully registering the fact that it's made out to them.

"Had some left over is all. It's not all mine, most of it's your Daddy's." Bobby doesn't make eye contact even as Sam and Dean stare and him in unflinching disbelief.

"You 'had some left over'?! And what do you mean some of this is Dads?" Dean's rapid fire questions make Bobby shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Your Dad and me were on this case in New York couple years back. Nothing too exciting, a poltergeist in this stockbrokers place. Anyways long story short we saved the guy's daughter and he gave us a reward." Bobby says still uncertain. Sometimes they did save people who were grateful, who offered rewards. Most of the time they accepted them. I mean hell they are hunters not saints and considering it's one of the job's only perks, they're entitled.

"Anyways he gave us some stocks...Yahoo stocks...Weren't worth all that much at the time but uh well you know...they went up. Your Daddy wanted me to give'em to you...you know when the time was right." There are thin letters attached to the obscenely large cheque and Sam hesitates before opening his and watches Dean do the same out of the corner of his eye. The writing is his father's, tightly written cursive. He can barely make out the fading chicken scratch.

_Sammy I know you didn't want this life. Trust me son I didn't want it for you either. I think maybe I could've done things different, done better by you and Dean but I was so afraid that if I stopped what was out there would get you and your brother. I couldn't live through that. Part of it was finding your mother's killer, I won't try to deny that, but it wasn't all about revenge, the most important thing to me was always you and Dean, keep you boys safe. This money is yours for law school or that pretty girlfriend of yours to have a home. You were always my boy Sam don't ever doubt it._

Sam's head is spinning. The note is obviously old, the mention of Jess a dead giveaway. Dad left him all this money for law school, for the apple pie life John never wanted Sam to want. He doesn't know if he feels more guilty or angry. Why was the man incapable of this kind of interaction when he was alive? Why couldn't he have given a sliver of understanding, of acceptance, while he was still breathing? Why couldn't Sam see that for all his father's faults he could of done worse, that his Dad loved him?

The tense, emotion-filled silence is broken at once but a shrill scream from upstairs. Sam and Dean spare a moment to look at each other before bolting up the stairs, guns in hand.

There is nothing in the room except one scared little boy and one half-asleep little girl. Brad is shaking against the headboard, tears in his eyes as he looks fearfully at Sam and Dean.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" Dean's voice is heavy with concern as he sits on the edge of Brad's bed. Brad shrinks away slightly and Dean looks at him sympathetically.

"Just your standard issue nightmare huh?" Brad nods slowly at Dean's gentle question before looking up at Sam fearfully and starting to cry. Sam looks a little taken aback and sits down on the bed beside Dean. Sam is about to ask Brad what happened when the boy suddenly throws his arms around Sam sobbing earnestly into his neck. Sam is so surprised he barely catches the kid who has never once showed any sign of affection to anyone other than Emma. Sharing a confused look with Dean Sam pulls the boy closer.

"Hey you're ok. It was just a dream, everything's ok." Sam says with concern as the boy begins to calm down slightly. The thin little fingers are still clinging to Sam's back for dear life and it's a couple of minutes before the boy reluctantly looks up to meet Sam's concerned face.

Sam's thumb nearly takes up the boy's whole cheek as he brushes away the last of the tears solemnly.

"Sorry." Brad whispers and everybody freezes. Brad spoke. Despite the excitement Dean can't help but cringe a little, he didn't want the kid's first word to be an apology.

"You did nothing wrong." Sam assures the boy looks over at Dean for support.

"Brad you talked does that mean you're gonna talk all the time now? Will you stop whispering? Are you gonna talk through movies like you used to...that was annoying." Emma asks innocently climbing out from under the covers. Brad scowls at his sister and Dean smirks in sympathy, younger siblings are a pain in the ass.

"It's late you should go back to bed champ." Sam says going to lay Brad down under the covers. The boy doesn't let go of his neck, stubbornly holding on like Sam used to when he was young and had a nightmare.

"Ok, ok I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you." Sam promises stroking bright blonde hair away from the little boy's eyes. Brad shakes his head adamantly.

"You!" Sam looks at the boy in confusion.

"She's coming for you." Sam feels a cold pit in the middle of his stomach at Brad's words but forces himself not to react.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Sam is about to promise but decides against it, pulling Brad closer to him hoping the kid can't feel his racing heart under his shirt. Brad sighs and allows the feel of Sam rubbing gentle circles on his back with one hand and cradling him protectively with the other to lull him to sleep. After Sam's sure Brad is out cold he slips is arm out from underneath the thin body and makes sure Emma is still asleep before tiptoeing out of the room where Dean is waiting nervously.

"What the hell was that?" Dean looks urgently to the kid's door as he questions Sam.

"Just a nightmare."

"Just a normal nightmare?"Dean asks warily. Sam clenches his jaw remembering the fear in the little boy's eyes.

"Yeah." Sam replies sharing a sceptical look with Dean. The two are so lost in their own thoughts about Brad's nightmare that they don't hear the door open. It's Bobby's scream that finally gets their attention and for a brief moment they're torn between protecting and fighting.

_**A/N:**_ So I know you were probably expecting some huge Lilith showdown after last chapter's cliffhanger but this gratuitous hurt/comfort fluff chapter came out instead however I PROMISE you that a confrontation occurs in the next chapter. I'm not stringing you along I swear.

_**A/N2: **_To make it easier for my readers, especially those who may not have an account or are too lazy to favourite (like me hah)...I am going to be posting a new chapter EVERY MONDAY. So tune in!

_**Thank You**_

**Stompy Bigfoot: **I'm not sure if you meant aw at the end of the your comment (in which id totally agree) or naw as in you think this story is unbelievable haha...Either way thanks so much for reviewing!

**Linda **Thanks for the review! Ben is potentially Dean's child in episode 3X02 The Kids are Alright. I won't tell you anymore in case you haven't seen it but it's a good one.

**Kishe **Thanks for the review! The encouragement really helps

**Kidfic4ever **Aw thank you I've noticed your reviews on my OC stories as well. I'm working on Trey Chronicles right now in case you're wondering. They haven't been abandoned

**Nerica **Thanks for the support and taking the time to review.

**Sammyluvr **Dean is a cutie isn't he. I felt so bad for him at the end of this weeks episode . Thanks for the review!

**Supernaturalisawesome **I'm glad you liked Brad's POV and I'm glad I got to make him a little better too haha. PS Lilith is a huge bitch....Thanks for the reviews.

**Lindsch **Thanks so much for your ongoing reviews they are so encouraging!

**FLD **Thanks for the review!!!!

**Abby **Thanks so much for the review you totally don't have to apologize you actually did review which is more than a lot of people. I'm glad you liked Brad's POV and The Emma/Dean scene those are definitely two of my favourite moments in the chapter and potentially the story.

**Nontimbomala ** I hate Lilith with a burning passion too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review and I love poor little Brad as well.

**To all those who read and don't review: **Truthfully I do it sometimes, if you don't feel like it you don't have to but if you have literally 30 seconds to tell me I suck or that you like the piece...It would seriously make my day if you reviewed. So PLEASE review!


	8. Wasting away

This is dedicated to first time reviewers (of this story anyways) **tomboy309309, jeffsgirl, Trish62, gapdragon1** (sorry if I missed anyone)...I'm really glad you took the time to read this story and thank you for reviewing whether you've been following since chapter one or just joined!

Dean looks at Sam, his eyes drifting towards the children's door. Sam gives a barely perceptible nod before Dean races down the stairs, gun cocked and drawn.

The sounds of scuffling and fighting echo throughout the whole house. A window breaks and Dean can hear Bobby groan. Quickly, he rips open the door, colt drawn, Ruby's knife in his pocket.

"Look who came out to play." Lilith's voice sounds like wind-chimes, high and ominous, the milky white of her eyes smug and victorious. A thin arm is wrapped around Bobby's neck, holding the older hunter in a tight head lock.

"Let him go." Dean says tightly, his finger vibrating on the gun's trigger that is now warm from the angry heat radiating off of Dean. Lilith's smile only widens. She has him right where she wants him and Dean knows it.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, short and sweet. You tell me where Sam and thing one and thing two are and Bobby here walks away without a scratch on him." Dean tightens him jaw. He won't take that deal, Bobby knows it, Lilith knows it too. Bobby shakes his head imperceptibly; he won't accept the deal anyways.

"No." Dean raises the gun again and Lilith's finger ghosts across Bobby's neck causing the older hunter to grunt in pain. The sound sends electric shivers down Dean's spine.

"Upstairs." Dean finally grits out praying to God Sam had the forsight to run the kids down to the demon-proof basement. Surprisingly Lilith let's Bobby go, throwing him to the ground and slowly stalking up the stairs. Dean closes her eyes praying to hear a cry of outrage when she realizes that they're gone.

"Get away from them!" Dean's head jerks up at Sam's voice and he bolts up the stairs as fast as he can. Emma and Brad are pushed between Sam's leg's and the wall. Sam's hand is extended and his teeth clenched as he mentally wards off Lilith.

XOXO

Ever since they ran away to Bobby's Sam stopped returning the phone calls and the messages the very angry Ruby had been leaving on his phone. It took him awhile to start thinking about the fact that after the apocalypse, after he kills Lilith with his mind, after everything he would be a monster. He didn't matter with just him and Dean. His brother could certainly take care of himself and Sam would sacrifice his soul to save the world, to save his brother. But it's different having an 'after'. He can't turn evil, he won't do that to these kids, his kids.

The only problem with Sam's new-found humanity is that he is barely holding Lilith off. He can feel the weakness in his body as she comes closer, the thick stream of iron-smelling mucus traveling down his face. Suddenly she is wrenched away. Dean has her by the hair throwing her against the wall, his eyes narrowed.

Sam's whole world is fuzzy. Bobby is beside him and Sam wants to ask where he's taking the children when he hunches over Emma and Brad yelling at them to close their eyes. Everything is filled with black splotches, but maybe that's just Lilith smoking out of her suit. Dean's a moment too late to kill her. He feels his knees buckling and Dean's firm grip on his arms as he yells something, not letting go because Dean never let's go. Dean's here. He can sleep.

XOX

"Sammy?" Dean's seen his brother beaten and pale before. It shouldn't be as upsetting as it still is. Sam groans in response his read rolling towards his brother. Waves of guilt wash over Dean as he settles a hand in Sam's hair. He didn't even know his brother went off the demon blood, didn't even assume his brother would make the decision all by himself. As much as he had faith in his brother's morals he had more faith in his need for revenge. But if Sam stopped using the powers because of Dean, because he thought his brother looked down on him, that means he got hurt because of Dean and that's not something Dean is ever ok with.

"Dean?" Sam's croak is weak and uncertain.

"I'm right here Sam. You passed out trying to ice Lilith." Dean says softly looking to the other side of the panic room where the kids are whooping Bobby's ass at Candyland. Sam's eyes focus more readily on Dean's face as he nods.

"Oh." Sam almost looks guilty as he tries to sit up. It's a bad idea, everything spins again and he grips his head trying to stop the blistering migraine that suddenly follows.

"Sam? Are you hurt?" Emma's little eyes are sombre and slightly watery as she comes into Sam's line of sight. Experimentally she reaches a hand out to pat Sam's head comfortingly. The touch may belong to a small child but it's his small child so it brings a moment of relief. It lets him know that they are safe.

"I'm ok sweetheart." Sam mutters s softly looking her over.

"What about you? You ok?" Emma nods silently before moving her small hand to gently cup Sam's face. Sam's heart suddenly tightens as he realizes what she's doing. Stroking his hair, cupping his cheek, she's mimicking all the gestures he uses to comfort her.

Sam's fuzzy head clears slightly and he picks Emma up kissing the top of her head. Everything had to be princess this week and the Sleeping Beauty shampoo Dean bought smells like bubblegum. Sam can't imagine hurting something so innocent.

A loud bang suddenly sounds on the door causing Bobby and Brad to back away from it warily.

"It's ok everyone. She can't get to us in here." Dean's reassurance seems to be more for himself than the others in the room but it does help minutely.

"Winchesters I didn't think you were the hiding type." Lilith's voice is like molasses, overly sweet and heavy, hanging off the four petrified members of the room. Dean swallows smiling bravely down at Brad who looks up uncertainly. Emma is already burying her face in Sam's neck.

"Ok come on it's like 2 hours past your bedtime." Dean says with false cheer picking Brad up and putting him on the bed beside Emma and Sam.

"You too Sammy." Dean says a little worried when Sam doesn't protest much beside a weak scowl. He looks especially ginormous with the two little kids curled up against his side.

"You can't stay in there forever." A voice taunts sadistically from outside. It's not Lilith, she brought an army and it's only making things worse.

"Don't listen to that. We're going to be ok." Dean says softly when Emma looks up with a soft tremble and a protruding lip. Dean wishes he could promise that nothing will ever hurt these kids again. If he could wrap them up in bubble wrap and keep them in Bobby's secret room for ever he would. Hell he'd give anything to just not have to worry about freaks of the night wanting to sacrifice them to break the lord of hell free.

"Got any bright ideas?" Bobby asks gruffly as if sensing Dean's thought pattern. Dean just shrugs looking despondently back to the three people he is responsible for protecting.

"How many of 'em are out there?"

"Three at least, probably more." Bobby says cocking a sawed off. Dean nods, equally despondent before whispering prayers and dipping a rosary into a vat of water. If they're going to get out of here, they're going to have to be able to fight dirty.

XOX

"Hey Bobby you have food in here right?" Bobby looks over to Sam who is now sitting on the edge of the bed where Emma and Brad are still sleeping looking intently at the fancy blood sugar monitor on Brad's wrist.

"Yes in the cupboard over there." Sam gives a tight smile before walking over to the cupboard Dean's eyes following him.

"What's going on?" There's a tightness in Sam's posture Dean doesn't like, an urgency.

"Brad's glucose levels are starting to fall. He's down to 100." Dean looks over at Brad who rolls over in his sleep to face towards his sister. Instinctively Emma cuddles up in to her brother's chest. It would be cute if the situation were any different.

"100? What does that mean?" Sam was the one who controlled most of the diabetes stuff. The geek had basically thrived on researching cures and methods of treating and controlling the disease. He knew Brad's blood better than the doctors did. Dean just knew where to stick the needle if things got hairy.

"It means he needs sugar. He's in the normal range but he's dropping. We want him to stay above 70." Sam runs his fingers through his hair checking through Bobby's food. It's all dehydrated meals, straight carbs which is ok in the long run but not exactly a quick sugar boost.

"There's sugar in the most random things like uh...ketchup or health bars." Sam knocks through the selfs desperately but only comes up with a container of pudding. Relief takes over his features before his face falls.

"It's sugar free." It wasn't entirely unexpected, artificial sweeteners last longer.

"This place wasn't built for long term." Bobby says apologetically at Sam's crest-fallen expression and the worried looks Dean keeps throwing between Sam and the little boy, their little boy. Bobby was one of the first people John came to after Mary. Bobby remembers the day clearly. The angry young father with a fussy baby and a tired, lost toddler. The John from those days was different, softer. Most only saw the man who wanted revenge but Bobby saw the man who was desperate to protect his children, and he did.

The boy's won't remember, both were too young. But John was worse than a mother hen. Anytime Sammy cried he was there. Dean would fall and scrape his knee, John worried about infection, gangrene. Everything was treated with grave seriousness he was petrified he was going to lose them to something supernatural or natural, neither was an option. John really had done the best he could. Sam was never able to live up to his potential as a lawyer, John was never able to live up to his potential as a father but he loved his sons.

Still a lot rested on Dean's shoulders especially as both boys grew older. Dean was never Daddy but he exceeded the big brother role ten-fold. He bandaged knees, offered advice, gave necessary beat-downs. Sam never understood John, was only beginning to accept his father's love years after John's death, but he always got Dean. It's amazing to see them now, the two knobbly knee kids he spent a good chunk of time helping to raise, fathers, damn good ones too. Not many men, especially not hunters, would take in to abused, scarred kids. Brad still rarely spoke. Emma still spent all her time worrying about not being a burden, being helpful. Both kid's problems would stay for life, there's no undoing damage done that early on. With Dean and Sam though, with that amount of love and protection, those kid's will make a masterpiece out of the carnage.

"Bobby?" Dean says Bobby's name in the tone of someone who has just repeated themselves more than once. "We gotta come up with a plan. We gotta get Brad out of here."

XOXO

"Alright Bobby and I will go out you stay here with them. If his blood sugar gets below 50 I don't care what you have to do get him something sweet. Keep him calm releasing adrenaline will make the problem worse." It's odd for Dean to hear Sam boss him around but he knows he has at least 10 diabetes books to read before he can challenge Sam's decision. Plus a demon may not be able to break into Bobby's panic room but a person could if they wanted to badly enough and if Lilith figures that out someone is going to have to be in here with the kids.

"Sam I don't want you to go." Emma tugs at Sam's shirt lifting her arms to be held. Sam picks her up and holds her tightly. It's the hug of someone who knows they might not be coming back.

"Bobby and I'll be back in a flash ok. I need you to watch out for Dean. Can you do that for me?" Sam asks putting her gently on the ground. Emma looks over at Dean that back at Sam, a solemn little smile on her face. She is always so serious.

"Mhmm."

"That's my girl." Sam drops a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to Brad. They had him lying down to keep his blood sugar as high as possible.

"Hey champ I'll be back in a sec ok? I bet you're going stir-crazy." Brad gives a weary nod and Sam gently takes the boy's wrist in his hand.

"72, ah you're great." Sam says with a forces smile trying not to show the churning in his stomach. With a smile that he hopes is reassuring he brushes the soft bangs of Brad's forehead dropping a kiss on the thankfully warm skin.

"Stay in bed and relax ok?" Brad looks a little unimpressed with the instruction but nods reluctantly anyways. Sam gives him a final pat on the head before throwing Dean a terse look. _Look after them. _Sam gets _Shut up and stay alive douchebag_ in response. It was a general rule to not say goodbye and Sam sure as hell isn't planning on dying without his brother by his side.

"Well, well, well. Little Sammy Winchester." Lilith's voice rings out the moment he and Bobby exit the panic room. A knee jerk reaction causes Sam to slam the door safely sealing Brad, Emma and Dean inside. The only reassuring thing about the whole situation is that he knows without a shadow of a doubt his family's safe. The only exception is Bobby and the ticking time bomb of Brad's rapidly falling glucose.

"Let's just talk, make a peace treaty." The predatory tone in Lilith's voice makes Sam go for his gun.

"That's not the way to negotiate Sam."

"I don't make deals with demons." Sam spits out in disgust blocking out those months where he begged the crossroads demon to give Dean back. As if Lilith knows where his mind is going, her grin goes wider.

"Why not Sammy? Our contracts are binding and let's face it you and the old man here, aren't going to beat all of us." Bobby's finger shimmers on the trigger but they both know shooting Lilith now would end in bloodshed. Three more demons peer down from the stairwell. In between them and the sugar.

"Fine, let's talk."

XOX

"Brad? Kiddo how are you doing?" The voice lures Brad out of the unpleasant half-sleep he's in and his head lolls towards Dean who is sitting on the edge of the bed. The inside of Brad's head feels fuzzy, like his brain is wrapped in cotton wool. Dean's big, warm, dry hand takes up Brad's whole head, soothing damp hair from his forehead. There is an anxious look on Dean's face when he takes his hand away from the side of Brad's face and the little boy feels the panic start to rise in his chest.

"Hey, hey it's ok. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm right here. But you need to stay calm ok can you do that for me?" The hand that was on Brad's cheek settles just above his stomach and another tenderly runs through his hair. Something thumps loudly on the outside wall and Brad can hear Emma yelp and run to Dean. The comforting hands abruptly leave him and he suddenly and fiercely aches for the contact. Hazily he opens his eyes to find Emma on Dean's lap. A hand loosely takes his and he hears a sharp intake of breath when Dean turns the special watch Sam bought him.

"You guys want a story?" There's a false cheer in Dean's voice as he props Brad up against him, tucks Emma to his side and starts reading out of one of Bobby's old books and Brad knows that it's a bad thing they keep checking the watch number. Dean's voice is a low rumble though and he can hear the steady heart beating underneath his ear. He thinks maybe he can trust Dean to keep him safe.

XOXO

"You have a choice Dean or those precious little kiddies you cart everywhere now." Sam clenches his teeth mentally calculating how to get the hell out of this mess. Four demons, two guys. He should have kept drinking the demon blood.

"I'm not choosing." Sam states firmly and he thinks he sees Bobby relax beside him. He's unable to sacrifice either. Dean has protected him his whole life, was the only person he could count on for ages. When money was tight, Dean sacrificed so Sam wouldn't have to. If there was only one couch, Dean took the floor. Sam could be Superman and Dean would insist he still needed brotherly protection and he would. But Emma and Brad are his burden. He understands now, a lot of the crap decisions his father made. He was scared because having a life, someone's whole existence and safety, depend on you is terrifying under the best of circumstances. In their line of work Sam is always a moment away from a full blown panic attack.

"Someone's gotta break the seal."

"Take me." Sam says finally, teeth clenched firmly. "Take me."

"Sam no!" Bobby growls protectively raising the colt and stepping in between Lilith and Sam.

XOXO

"Oh kid." Dean says almost under his breath as he kneels beside the little boy who is puking his guts out on Bobby's panic room floor. He feels like he's eight years old again, floundering helplessly as Sammy got really sick for the first time. Brad finishes and Dean wraps a hand around his waist before the kid face plants into the vomit. This time there is no John to come in and save his ass.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I'll clean it up." There is a disturbing mixture of panic and disorientation in Brad's voice, he's already at 50, he can't afford being anxious to cause another drop in his blood sugar.

"It's ok champ. It's ok." Brad resists weakly when Dean lays him back down on the bed then finally relaxes. Dean turns to Emma who is watching in horror as her Hercules gets torn up by the lack of sugar in his system.

"Princess can you get me a washcloth?" Eager to help Emma runs off to the cupboard and starts rifling through. Dean smiles faintly before turning back to Brad who is watching him through hazy eyes.

"You're doing so well dude just hang on a little longer ok?" Brad gives a weary but determined nod. There is no doubt this kid is all Winchester. Emma comes back with the towel and perches on the side of the bed as Dean wipes the sweat and vomit off the exhausted boy's face. He feels something wiggle by his side and looks down to see Emma winding her fingers through Brad.

"You feel like you're gonna pass out?" Dean asks a woozy looking Brad who nods, his face scrunching up in displeasure. Dean swallows down his own anxiety cupping Brad's face tenderly.

"I know you're tired but you have to stay awake." Brad nods, he's only heard that a billion times. Dean is a doer, he kills the things that hurt people. Hell he got his brother back from the dead. He doesn't just sit and watch the people he loves writhe in pain. He stops it and sitting here, helpless doing nothing but offering platitudes no one truly believes is not going to save his son.

XOXO

"Oh please... I don't want you." Lilith says with a snort. "I know you humans are all God's children and that but you do have a bit of the dark side in you Sammy." The word Sammy coming off anyone's tongue but his brother's or his father's is enough to make Sam agitated. Having his nose rubbed in the fact he's part demon bitch is even worse. Allowing his hot head to get the better of him, Sam raises his knife and slashes down on the bodyguard standing beside Lilith. True to form Lilith instantly smokes out of her suit leaving stunt demon 1 and 3 to finish the job.

"Go get something for Brad." Bobby yells as a demon lunges at him. The older hunter still has the agility of someone much younger and deftly avoids the blow and raises the gun. Sam manages to run past the other demon drawing it up the stairs and into Bobby's devil's trap. At full tilt he runs up the stairs to the refrigerator where the Diapack is. He's never been so happy to see a needle in his life.

Brad's skin has turned past pale to almost yellow. His eyes are droopy as he desperately fights to stay awake, trembling fiercely under the pile of blankets Dean has tucked around him and barely responding to Emma's desperate pleas to stop shaking. Gently Dean extracts the boy's thin arm from under the blanket 43. He can't fucking sit here any longer.

"Ok Emma you keep Brad awake you hear me?" Dean says in his best John voice, cocking his gun. He should have gotten out of that room 10 glucose points ago. Emma realizes that this means he's leaving and the fear is evident in her eyes.

"Ok." Emma whispers back uncertainly inching closer to Brad. Brad tries to follow the conversation hazily. Dean kneels down to Brad's eye level and the kid's eyes hazily find Dean's. Dean just stays there for a second taking in the boy's pallor and decreased awareness gently brushing a thumb over the boy's temple.

"I'll be right back." Dean assures him kissing his forehead. Brad's lip starts to tremble and he furiously shakes his head no.

"Kiddo you need sugar." And if that's not the weirdest sentence to come out of Dean's mouth recently. "I promise I'll be as fast as I can." Brad's fingers grip his shirt, petrified, unrelenting. Dean feels his eyes stinging at the utter helplessness on his face. How can he leave him like this?

" Buddy I'll be right back." It does nothing to pacify Brad however who suddenly goes rigid. Dean pales as the convulsions start and he only feels bad for a second jostling Emma out of the way to stop Brad from flinging himself off the bed.

"You're ok, you're ok. Just gotta ride it out." Dean instructs, whipping off his belt and firmly pressing it between Brad's baby teeth. He feels bile rise up in his throat when Brad's eyes roll in to the back of his head.

"You're such a tough kid." Dean whispers hating to hold the kid's shoulder's down. There is a momentary pause and then Brad relaxes, twitching involuntarily every once in awhile. Dean just sits there dry mouthed and stunned for a moment before realizing that Brad's eyes aren't opening.

"Brad wake up kid. BRAD! Come on. Brad open your fucking eyes that's an order." Dean feels a little guilty when the last one works but not too guilty because, hell, the kid probably didn't process what he said anyways. Brad's eyes are so unfocused Dean can't tell if the kid is looking at him or not and Sam better get here fast because he sure as hell can't leave now.

"Okay." Dean says to steady himself trying to figure out a course of action. As gently as he can, Dean wraps the thick blanket around Brad's entire body easing the little boy into his arms. He weighs next to nothing.

"SAM!" Dean yells because he's not sure how much more of this Brad's little body can take. "Emma go to the door and yell." Dean says in a desperate attempt to get to Sam. Dean picks up Brad's limp wrist 41. Dean didn't even know it was possible to survive with that little sugar.

"Don't go. Please don't go." Brad rasps with the last bits of his draining energy. No one's ever had a convulsion at the thought of Dean leaving so he can't go. He's paralyzed. If he leaves the kid will swallow his tongue or fall asleep and never wake up. He has to trust Sam.

"I'm right here shh I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Tears run unheeded down Brad's face as he desperately grips shirt not taking him at his word. Dean feels tears come to his own eyes as he pull the boy close to his chest hushing his gently. It took a fucking seizure to make this kid cry he must be petrified. Desperately Dean tries to rewind his life to a place he equally loves and hates to remember. He can almost smell his mother's flowery perfume and nearly feels the duvet being pulled over his head as she gathers him up in his arms. Uncomfortably Dean clears his throat, still holding Brad like a baby.

"Butterflies go up and down fluttering above to ground. Butterflies soar through the sky someday baby you will fly" Wow he can't sing but the sobs instantly calm. Singing, however bad, implies staying.

"Sunbeams fall from up above chasing clouds duh duh duh duh." There's no audience but Dean still feels his face flush as he forgets the words. Brad's head is buried in Dean's chest, his breaths calming even as he continually shiver.

"Brad you awake?" A lethargic nod against Dean's chest. "Good. Uh Sunbeams something heart and mine someday baby you will shine". It sounded a lot better when his mother sang it and rocking an almost five year old is a lot harder than it sounds. But Brad's relaxing, his eyes lethargic as he looks up from his hiding place in Dean's chest.

Suddenly, the door blasts open causing Emma to scuttle to the side. Dean is immediately on the defensive, you could never be totally safe anywhere, even in Bobby's panic room. It's Sam, a very badly beat up Sam but Sam who blanches when he sees Brad. Without hesitation Sam bites the cap off the pen without slowing his step as he raises towards the rapidly fading child.

"Stomach." He says simply. Dean hurriedly uncurls the barely conscious body in his arms shuddering with sympathy and relief as Sam drives the glucagon needle into Brad's stomach. Brad whimpers a little at the intrusion as Sam pushes the plunger down.

"I know sweetheart. You're ok." Sam whispers pulling the needle out and rubbing the injection sight partly to help spread the medicine faster and partly to take away the sting. Both let out a relieved breath as beeping watch quiets and the numbers begin to climb.

"He can sleep now right? No more coma risk." Sam nods wearily looking ten years younger and Dean sighs in relief looking down to Brad who is still ruggedly clinging to the last bit of consciousness.

"Close your eyes kiddo. I'm right here. I won't leave you." Satisfied and relieved Brad's eyes slide shut as he falls asleep almost instantly, secure in Dean's arms. Deans looks up, surprised to find his own face slick with tears. For one horrible moment he thought he'd be crooning off-tune lullabies until his kid died in his arms. That moment will haunt him for life.

"Dude – were you singing lullabies?"

"Shut up Sam."

A/N: So I am not diabetic I researched a bit watched some panic room and basically went from there so if I'm totally of I'm sorry I mean no disrespect to anyone who has the disease.

A/N2: This isn't my favourite chapter I have big plans for Lilith but this just sort of felt clunky but have no fear she will be back and there will be injuries and H/C brotherly and fatherly.

**THANK YOU**

**Tomboy: **Thanks for the review. Chapters will be up every Monday ( I am on pacific coast time though)

**Abby: **Yeah Brad has ventured into the world of verbal communication! Thanks for the review hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Jeffsgirl **Thank you for your encouragement and taking the time to review. It means a lot to me.

**Nontimbomala **Thanks for the review. I think John is a sorely misunderstood character whose intentions were almost always noble but who occasionally did the wrong thing for the right reasons...kind of like our Sammy haha.

**Azab **Thanks for the review! Glad you are enjoying the story.

**Lindsch **Thanks again for the encouragement! I know I can count on seeing your review !

**Sammyluvr **Glad you liked the previous chapter hopefully you like this one as well. Next chapter will be up on Monday!

**Poohbear123 **I like Sam and Dean as Daddies too...they're both such good guys. Thanks for the review!

**Trish62 **Glad you found me! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**Gapdragon1 **Wow thank you so much your review is the kind of review writers pray for. Ironing is totally evil and I hope you stick with the story. Thanks for taking the time to procrastinate and review haha.

**Supernaturalisawesome **Glad you liked your dedication you totally deserved it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love fluff to I have to force myself to add the angst in. I wish I could give them all hugs too. Brad killed me this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing your consistency is invaluable.

**To all those who read and didn't review: **Thank you for reading. You comments would be appreciated if you have a moment to spare for a begging writer. :D

Next Chapter : _**MONDAY MAY 25**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

b


	9. Loss of Control

"You're late." Sam's only response is to close the door of the Impala softly before looking around him sceptically. He hasn't done this in so long it feels foreign. The wrongness of his actions stark in contrast to the new life he is building.

"It's just me." There is a defensive bite to Ruby's tone. Sam hasn't exactly been as 'close' to Ruby as he once was. Getting Dean back, getting Emma and Brad settled, all of that made Ruby take the back-burner.

"Let's just get it over with." Sam pushes all thoughts of his family out of his head as Ruby leans up and kisses him. Her kisses are always accompanied by a faint tinge of ash. Jessica's kisses always tasted like apple lip chap. Sam can't help but give a slightly bored, exasperated sigh into Ruby's mouth. God he hates this.

"Am I keeping you awake Sam?" There's obvious offense under Ruby's jest as she glares up at Sam. Sam nods brandishing a knife from Ruby's belt and cutting a thin line down her arm. He used to be afraid to hurt her, now he doesn't care much. The blood is licking a dirty ashtray, he can almost feel the smoke, the evil, working it's way through his system. He can imagine every one of his cells surrounded by a thin layer of ash. It's Croatoan all over again but it's worse cause this time it's his choice. He can feel the strength, the power. It's never enough to protect the people he loves but it's a start. Slowly he raises his face, chin dripping with blood. The satisfied smirk Ruby gives him turns his blood cold and makes his stomach roll as he wipes the red blood off of his face. Sam turns to go. He won't spent a moment here longer than he has to.

"Sam..."

"No, just no." Sam says with devastating finality before turning back to the Impala. Dean's music doesn't do much to calm him as he drives the gravel winding road back to Bobby's. He never imagined calling South Dakota home. When he was younger he was convinced that they'd return to Lawrence. Finally he went to Stanford and always figured he'd one day settle down in California, maybe Oklahoma, where Jess was from, but never South Dakota. It occurs to him, as he bypasses the sight of a family barbequing on a back porch, that he never really had a home. His residence in university was a residence. There was barely an ounce of hominess to it just white walls and an old stove. It was less a home more an extended stay motel. Home at Stanford had always been Jessica. Home before and after that had always been his family.

The road hadn't been all bad. He me some cool people, seen a lot of things, and not just monsters. He ate Georgia peaches, watched baseball in Yankee stadium, squatted in a century old farmhouse. He had a relationship with his brother that he never saw replicated and an understanding of the world that others lacked. Not that he wouldn't have traded all of it for his own home with his own mother but there were moments when growing up Winchester style was actually kind of awesome. With a nostalgic smile Sam pulls up to Bobby's old farmhouse, his new strength pumping through his veins.

XOXO

"Sam!" Sam laughs for the first time since Brad got sick, easily catching the little blonde bundle of energy that bursts towards him from around the corner. Emma is wearing a Cinderella dress complete with glass slippers. Her hair is in a sloppy ponytail.

"Did Dean do your hair?" Sam asks with a laugh easing the elastic out and pulling the errant curls into a neat ponytail on the top of her head.

"Yeah Dean did do the hair, and the bath, and the dinner and the dishes and the demon research." Dean shoots an accusing glare at Sam which looks significantly less menacing with Brad on his shoulders.

"Where were you?" There is a hint of distrust in Dean's voice and Sam hates, hates that he put it there. He remembers being young and frightened crawling into his big brother's bed. Dean would pull Sam into his arms and whisper that everything was ok. He checked under closets, under beds and some nights he was able to coerce his brother into whispering stories about their Mother. There was never a greater intimacy, a greater trust. Sam hates that he's violating that.

"Brad needs a shot." Sam replies simply taking the little boy off of Dean's shoulder and into his own arms. Lilith almost killed his son. How can he not do everything in his power to prevent that? Sam puts a hand on the small warm back listening to the soft thump, thump, thump underneath his palm. Heartbeats are the only thing that seems to calm Sam down these days.

"When I grow up to I get to be a hunter too?" Brad asks, his voice full of naive excitement as he fiddles with the hilt of Sam's knife. Sam gives a wane smile as he flicks the needle and pulls Brad on to his lap.

"No. You are gonna be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a CEO of some huge company who never thinks about hunting again in his perfect life." Sam says easing the needle out of Brad's stomach. Brad gives a rare genuine smile and Sam can't help but pull Brad close, kissing the mound of tousled blonde hair. Insulin shots make Sam mushy.

"Come on it's time for bed." Sam says looking around the room "Emma?" A moment after his scream a small army of little feet patter incessantly down the hall door and the little girl allows herself to be scooped up in Sam's other arm.

"Ready for bed?" Emma nods obediently. "Dean brush your teeth?"

"I brush my own teeth cause I'm almost three." Emma replies proudly, splaying five fingers. Sam reaches up and folds two fingers down.

"Now you're almost three." Emma gives a broad smile and a little giggle before popping a thumb in her mouth and laying her head in Sam's neck.

They finish Goodnight Moon and Sam is about to leave the room when the questions start.

"Sam will Lilith be back?" Emma asks looking at her window which is liberally lined with salt.

"_Dean told me everything!" Sam screams his voice hysterical. His father's face is drawn and pale._

"_Dean said there are monsters and they got Mom and if they got Mom they can get us." Sam protests fearfully not understanding he is conveying his father's sole purpose for getting up most mornings. _

"_Nothing's gonna get you. I'm not gonna let anything get you." John whispers horsely like the words had to be worked over a lump in his throat. Suddenly Sam is swept up into his father's arms more tight and tender than ever before._

"She might be." Sam answers honestly combing the hair on the side of her face before looking at Brad.

"But I'm not going to let anything happen to you ok?" Sam swears solemnly because he is taking steps to make that a reality. Emma and Brad nod with equal seriousness.

"I love you, both of you, and that means I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you safe." Sam states his heart clenching when he realizes how much he means it. Love was a tricky word in the Winchester house. It wasn't that it was never used but they were a house of all boys, emotions, especially as they grew older, were tricky. Sure they said it a million times a day in different forms, "_I'd die for you_", _"Sammy did you remember your lunch?", "Dean the Impala's yours. You've earned it." _But it was extremely rare that an "I love you "was actually spoken. Dean loved his brother, John loved his sons, Sam loved both. It was never a secret it was just rarely expressed.

"Why?" Emma asks in confusion. Sam hates hearing the pained words marred by years of abuse and neglect.

"Why do I love you?" Sam clarifies with a little smile. Emma nods seriously, she'll make a great judge one day or a no nonsense police officer.

"I just do." Sam says with a shrug "And I always will."

"_Dad?" Sam says hesitantly fiddling with the card behind his back. He hated these stupid days. Mother's day – more like mother's week – made his father and his brother more grumpy and on edge than usual. He didn't like girls so Valentines was out and Father's day. They had never done much for Father's day. Hell Christmas barely happened. But Mrs. Maple had insisted the class make Father's day cards and that everyone's Father loved them. Sam isn't so sure._

"_What Sam?" John snaps cocking a sawed off and placing it by the door for Dean before shoving a shirt in his bag. Sam hesitates looking at the floor...now isn't the best time..._

"_Spit it out Sam." Patience had never been his father's strength. _

"_Do you love me?" Sam blurts out. His face flushes as John turns to him, jaw dropped slightly in surprise._

"_It's Father's day and we are all supposed to make cards in class because Mrs. Maple says that everyone's Father's love them but we're not like most families right so I was just wondering if – if you loved me." John continues to look at Sam like he's speaking Greek and Sam finally has enough of the torture. _

"_Never mind." He mumbles miserably. Obviously that was a stupid question. He quickly put the Father's day card on the table before retreating to his room trying not to cry when he hears the motel room door click shut. Moments later the opens again._

"_Sam get in here." Sam swallows hard and jumps off the bed and drags his feet into the kitchen. His father's eyes are red and his jaw is set almost angrily._

"_More than anything in the world." _

"_Huh?" Sam thinks he knows what his Dad is talking about but doesn't dare believe it. John looks a little pissed that Sam is making him repeat it._

"_I love you Sam...more than anything in the world. Dean too." It's Sam's turn to have a dropped jaw. John nods stiffly and is out of the door before Sam is even able to process what the hell just happened._

"Sam?" Sam grunts awake to find Dean's hand on his shoulder, a concerned look on his face. "You ok? You fell asleep with the brats." To anyone else that nickname wouldn't be seen as affectionate but coming from Dean, it sort of works.

"Just tired. Come on I wanna show you something."

XOXO

"It's perfect!" Sam turns to Dean with a huge grin on his face. A crooked picket fence with chipped white paint surrounds and old Georgian house. The roof is sagging slightly, sighing in protest against time and the wind. It's seen better days. Sam knows how it feels. One of the green shutters is missing. The perfect family home damaged by negligence.

Even though they're now millionaires, a thought Sam still as trouble accepting, a big mansion would never have been their thing. Too ostentatious, too far away from how they were raised. They spend awhile just staring at the house. Both have them had been convinced that this would never be their life. Sam eyes follow Dean as his older brother assesses the chipping paint, running calloused fingers over the slats. Home.

"The roof needs re-doing, so does the paint and the fence. Can you believe it Sammy you and me with a picket fence?" Sam notices something different about his brother, a look he hasn't seen since his brother's return from hell. Moments later Sam realizes it's hope and excitement with a splash of genuine happiness and he feels his own face soften.

"Yeah Dean it's great." Sam says sometimes he can viscerally feel the weight of just how much he loves his brother. It'll unexpectedly creep on him at times like this where his heart just feels like it's bubbling over with affection. Of course he doesn't tell Dean because he imagines that having his eyeballs gauged out would be uncomfortable.

"You know when I think about Jess and Dad and last summer...I'm glad that this came of it." Sam says honestly. Dean's hair catches the sunlight as he ducks his head uncomfortably taking a long pull of beer.

"Me too." Dean says after clearing his throat. There is a moment of perfect silence filled up with all things they never say to each other.

"Let's go. We'll start in on the house tomorrow." Dean says the tense moment of emotion too much for him. Sam smiles shaking his head slightly and follows his brother to the car.

XOXO

South Dakota isn't known for its heat but the sun is blistering. Dean bought the house a week later, a foreclosed vacation home that had been abandoned for years, and instantly started tearing it apart. He and his father had taken some odd construction jobs in between hunts and he had – more than a little reluctantly – learned how to roof. That's the reason why he is shirtless and sweating in the South Dakota sun tearing shingles off their perfect home.

"Can I help?" Dean looks to the side to meet Brad's face that has freckled with the summer sun. The kid is balancing precariously on a ladder no one is holding. Instantly Dean pulls him onto the roof which, at the moment, isn't a whole lot safer.

"Where's Sam? I thought you had that fancy interview today?" Dean didn't know why a four year old needed an interview – or private kindergarten for that matter – but Sam had launched in to a long speech about education planning and the problems with the local public school and Dean grudgingly agreed if only to shut his little brother up. It's not like money was tight and boy did Dean love that feeling.

"I did." Brad automatically hands Dean a nail picking up on what he's doing. Dean gives the boy an impressed look before nailing it down.

"How'd it go?" Brad shrugs passing Dean another nail.

"Come on I think I've had enough roofing for the day." Dean says figuring he'll have to get the 411 from Sam. Brad still isn't a big talker but at least he smiles now a little now. Dean climbs down first before holding the ladder for Brad and tossing the giggling kid over his shoulder. They were still staying at Bobby's until the construction on the roof was finished and Dean looks around in confusion for Sam.

"Where are Sam and Emma?" Dean wonders aloud looking down at an equally confused Brad. "I think this is a words-necessary-situation dude."

"I don't know." Brad says looking around. "They were just here." There is no sign of the junker Sam had borrowed to drive the kids to the interview, only Dean's Impala glinting in the sunlight. Sam wouldn't leave would he? Sure Brad was with Dean but Dean didn't know and he has a feeling Sam wouldn't just toss the kid out of the car to a 60 foot ladder. Something's not right.

"SAM!?" No answer. He looks down at Brad who is starting to look nervous. He quickly picks the boy up running to the back of the house barely noticing how tight the little boy is holding him but still feeling his fear none the less.

"EMMA!?" He tries Sam's cell with no luck and calls Bobby who also hasn't seen them.

"Looking for something?" He'd recognize that skank anywhere.

"Ruby." Dean tightens his hold on Brad who is already starting to tremble. Ruby's smile is more predatory than usual and Dean can feel something cold and feral brewing in the pit of his stomach.

"Where are they?" Usually he'd take the time to wipe the floor with a demon in a verbal sparring match but right now all he has on him is a hammer and a toddler.

All Ruby offers is an evil smirk before she grabs his arm. He can feel his grip tighten on Brad and the world spin and then everything goes dark.

"Dean man wake up." Dean is pulled against something warm and solid. He's about to relax in to the embrace until he realizes it's his freaking brother.

"Dude what the hell." He slurs trying to get up and falling back down. Sam's arms stop him from crashing to the group.

"Just take it easy." His little brother soothes making Dean wanna kick him in the teeth. Where are they? Where are Emma and Brad? WHERE ARE EMMA AND –

"They're right here Dean." Dean will never stop marvelling at his brother's uncanny ability to read his mind.

"Where are we?" Dean grunts pulling himself away from the cocoon of his little brother. They're in a locked cement room, perfect. Dean shuts his eyes a horrible thought coming.

"Please tell me someone has insulin...and sugar." Sam gives a wane smile holding up a package of peanut M&Ms and a few insulin needles.

"I was gonna get the prescription changed they were all in my pocket." The relief in Sam's voice is evident. Both kids still look frightened, clinging tight to Sam's side. Emma releases her grip on Sam only to crawl into Dean's lap when he crawls over to the far wall with them.

"You packin?" Sam shakes his head despondently.

"Perfect." Dean grumbles just before the door opens. Sam and Dean instantly scramble to their feet pushing the two little children behind him. Ruby follows behind some head honcho demon they have yet to get acquainted with. Dean suddenly realizes that she's not on their side anymore and swallows thickly throwing Sam a look. Sam doesn't respond. He's too busy scowling at Ruby.

"Who are you?" Dean asks starring at man who embodies the Dracula stereotype. Pale white skin, jet black hair greased back, skin tight clothes.

"Dean I'm offended. You don't remember." Oh great another 'friend' he made in hell. Dean's eyes flicker down to Emma and Brad who are crying silently behind their legs. Whomever he is takes a step forward and Sam raises his hand. Dean expects another leg-buckling collapse but Sam is able to hold him off. How the hell...

"Sam Winchester. You haven't drank nearly enough blood to kill the Duke of Hell." Sam's eyes flick to Dean only to meet a stone of impassivity. He can see the turmoil and horror brewing in his brother's eyes though. Dean never knew the stories his eyes told to anyone who cared enough to listen. Sam isn't sure he'll have a brother when this is all over.

"And you...aren't you cute." Belzebub kneels down next to Emma who shrinks away. Dean grabs her protectively and the girl buries her face in Dean's shoulder, hiding.

"You leave them out of this." Dean says sternly rubbing circles on her heaving back. Sam tries to catch his eye when he pulls Brad closer to him but Dean just looks away, his attention still towards the demon.

"I can't I'm sorry. They're needed." Sam can feels anxiety and bile rising in his throat.

"Needed to what bow down before Lilith?" Dean says with a little laugh. "Come on any human can be used for that. Here you have a willing sacrifice." Belzebub's eyebrows rise in interest he holds his hands up sending Dean flying into the wall. Menacingly he advances towards the older Winchester. Sam is about to charge the demons, weapons are not his brother's not going to bow down to anyone. Any advance however is stopped by Emma who savagely but ineffectually punches the demon in groin.

"Leave him alone!" There is a horrified silence as Emma glares up at the demon about to pummel her new Daddy. Both Sam and Dean are trying to step in front of her but they can't move. Pinned to the wall in helpless submission. Belzebub turns down to face an irate Emma who is still standing with her arms crossed in childish fury.

"Stupid bitch" They watch in horror as a flash of blonde and pink flies across the room to smack into the wall.

"Emma!" Sam yells straining against the invisible hold. Dean looks around the room desperately, trying to find something to get the kids out of this mess.

"Brad no!" Sam tries to grabs the boy's shirt but Brad easily slides free and runs over to his sister who is sobbing helplessly on the floor. Belzebub turns to Sam and Dean a smile in face.

"Say bye-bye to Daddy."

"NO!" Dean basically shrieks. Pulling viciously against the restraints. He's suddenly freed and he and Sam race to the corner of the room. The corner of the room that is now empty.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**See you MONDAY JUNE 1**


	10. Even Angels Fall

The only reason Sam is still alive is because Dean doesn't have any anger left to expend his way. All he got was a long sorrowful look of disappointment, though not necessarily surprise, before his brother walked out of the room leaving Sam to scramble after him.

It's been 43 hours. Emma's scream still echoing in Sam's head. The image of Brad unconscious face rolling unflinchingly as Dean touched his cheek burned into his mind. Dean hasn't spoken. Just poured over books and drove to the nearest church to yell for Castiel. Judging from the look on Dean's face no screams brought the angel to him.

"Hello Dean." Dean's head jerks up as the angel materializes in front of him. Blood pumps through his veins with maniacal relentlessness as he jumps to his feet.

"Where are they?" There is no time for pleasantries or the usual verbal sparring.

"Dean..." Cas trails off uncertainly.

"Where are my kids?" Dean pushes Castiel roughly up against the wall. He may not know how to torture and angel but if it really came down to that he'd figure out a way.

"You won't be able to protect them." There is an apology in Castiel's voice as well as finality. "Belzebub is more powerful than you can imagine even angels cannot penetrate their location."

"Look there's gotta be a way." Sam sounds like he did before Dean's deal came due. Dean recognizes that desperateness a mile off. Castiel grabs both of them roughly. The next time the blink they are in a rundown apartment block.

"Cas what the hell is this?"Castiel opens the door to reveal Emma and Brad pressed up across the wall, frightened. Brad is still loopy from his concussion and Emma is still bloodied and battered. A lone tear trails down Emma's face breaking any hesitancy Dean has.

"Hey, hey it's ok come on we're gonna get you out of here ok?" Emma doesn't respond and when Dean goes to hug her his hands go straight through. Urgently he looks back to Castiel.

"This is the children's childhood home. Belzebub has cursed it, made it come to life for them. You can watch but you aren't really here." Castiel explains watching as Brad wraps and arm around Emma pulling her towards him. The door creaks open but it's not Belzebub.

"Their bio-father?" Sam asks breathlessly to Castiel picking up on the world Belzebub has created. This is how they intend to break them.

They don't watch. They can here the screams, the begging but mostly they are trying to find a way to break through the curse. Dean is sweating and swearing trying an old chant from the journals Castiel had retrieved for them when the screams stop. Everything is steadier then. As if the world has suddenly come in to full-picture from Technicolor. Sam experimentally pushes at a door and it opens. Realizing that Belzebub's fantasy land has drifted away leaving Sam and Dean solid and real in this world both men rush up the stairs to the apartment where they last saw Emma and Brad. They almost wished they hadn't.

Both kids are unconscious now. Dean immediately kneels down beside Brad who is closer. He can't imagine ever walking by a child that's in pain.

"Brad?" Brad moans, shaking fiercely. His cast is dented and Dean prays to God that doesn't mean another surgery.

"I got you." Dean easily shifts the boy in his arms before looking up for Sam. "Sam?" His brother is kneeling beside Emma looking but not touching, no triage or comforting whispers. It wasn't like Sam to freeze. They've seen each other bruised and bloodied so many times they know how to handle it.

"Sam?" Dean says worriedly picking up Brad and walking over to where Sam and Emma are. Emma is bloody, broken but that's not what scares Dean the most, her chest isn't moving.

"Sam she's not breathing." Dean says urgently as Sam just stares pale and thin-lipped. "Sam move." Dean says roughly pushing his brother out of the way and putting Brad down before running to the little girl.

"CALL 911!" Whatever funk Sam is in the instructions seems to snap him out of it and he stutters to an operator as Dean blows in to Emma's mouth watching the artificial rise of her chest. Quickly he pumps her chest trying to remember how many compressions there are meant to be. He knows it's around 30 and breathes two more false breaths at 26.

"Come on. Come on." Dean begs softly. He knows that CPR rarely restarts the heart. That it's the flow of oxygen that is important but he still naively longs to feel the thump of a heart beat.

"Move over sir." Dean doesn't listen still pumping furtively on Emma's chest. He feels Sam rip him away and reluctantly let's the EMTs take over. They're loading her on to the gurney pumping oxygen and readying the defibrillators. Her skin is barely visible beneath the bruises and the IV's and ice packs. Dean's barely breathing. It's rare he lets Sam keep up any kind of prolonged physical touching but he doesn't shrug off the arm that is clutching his wrist.

"Brad?" He whispers weakly looking back to where a semi-coherent Brad is being loaded on to an ambulance along. "Sam you go. I need to talk with Cas." Sam looks uncomfortably to the angel he forgot was there before bolting off to the ambulance.

Brad is drifting out of consciousness as Sam slips beside him easily encasing the small hand in his.

"What happened? Where's Emma?" Brad whispers hazily. Sam swallows hard resting a hand in the boy's hair, not answering.

"Try to keep him awake sir." Sam nods at the EMT before leaning in close to the bleary-eyed boy.

"Hey sweetheart." Sam whispers his voice low and deep as he settles a hand on Brad's far cheek. The moment is only for the two of them and Sam's willing to bet he won't remember it anyways so he has no qualms about be a bit sappy.

"I've got you. You're safe now." Sam whispers smiling a little as Brad leans in to his hand. Brad isn't exactly a fountain of affection. He rarely comes for cuddles or kisses like most four year olds. He's hesitant and Sam can understand why.

"It hurts." Brad whispers like he's telling a horrible secret. The words makes Sam's heart ache as he itches to pick the boy up and swallow him in a protective embrace.

"I no baby I'm sorry." Sam whispers again. Baby was always the cherished nickname, bestowed by John only in times of extreme, extreme pain or anguish. Sam likes the way it feels coming off his lips almost as much as he likes the way Brad's expression softens slightly. In slight contentment, Brad's eyes begin to drift close causing Sam to spring into action.

"Hey, hey buddy wake up." The urgency in Sam's voice frightens Brad who cringes expecting a slap. "No. No no one's gonna hurt you but you have to stay awake. Do you wanna hear a story?"

"Yea." Brad says softly letting his eyes find Sam. "This one time Dean decided it would be a good idea to put Nair in my shampoo..."

XOXO

Dean never realized how slow three hours could be. The job was always moving, always fast all the time. Three hours on a hunt almost always felt like fifteen minutes. Waiting rooms have a way of stretching time out like fresh taffy and so it's just Dean pacing the waiting room alone and desperate for information.

Brad had been taken in for surgery and Emma had been whisked away no word nothing just a pile of consent papers a rapidly paling Sam had signed as the transfused blood and nutrients began to be infused into the little body. Sam was still talking in hushed urgent tones with a doctor about something to do with Emma and Dean just let him take over. Sam grimly shakes the doctors hand and walks over to Dean after shakily running a hand through his hair. This can't be good.

"Brain surgery." Sam says simply disbelief lacing his voice. "Our two year old daughter needs brain surgery." Dean feels his mouth dry up at that.

"She also has severe internal bleeding and is still not breathing on her own. They lost her twice on the way here." Sam's voice breaks at the end and he looks down running a hand awkwardly on the back of his neck.

"Brad doesn't remember what happened." Sam continues a trembling hand over his mouth. "They had to re-open his arm. He should be fine in a few days but God Dean what are we gonna tell him?"

"He'll remember." Dean says grimly.

"Emma has a 65% chance of survival and even then they don't know if she'll wake up." Sam whispers after a long moment of tense silence. Dean closes eyes willing this all to be some bad dream. Beside him Sam's breath hitches and Dean reaches up solidly squeezing his little brother's shoulder. They never get a fucking break.

**A/N So I know that this was a short chapter BUT next one will be long and I'm super excited about it and you will have your little individual thank you notes next week but Monday is running out of daylight and I wanted to post this for you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW..I'm unashamedly begging it means so much seriously. **

Thanks XOXO

Next chapter will be _**MONDAY June 8th **_


	11. Lay your weary head to rest

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to lindsch who has been an awesome reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much I look forward to your comments**

Sam has learned that there are exactly 1,546 dots on the tile below his left foot. He's also learned that 4 hours in surgery means 6 and that surgery for a broken arm the second time around is a lot more complex. He also learned that only 25 doctors in America are legally able to perform Emma's neurosurgery. That's why they're in New York. In a big Metropolitan hospital they tend to avoid like the plague not mentioning that Dr. Kitt, the famed neurosurgeon, permanently smells like stale sweat and hooker perfume.

"How's he doing?" Dean's entrance gives Sam and abrupt shock as he jerks up in his seat. Sam looks over to Brad who is pale, feverish but finally asleep. Sam just shakes his head. Brad was supposed to be the 'simple procedure' but he has a fever of 102 and won't stop throwing up.

"Any word on Emma?" Sam asks. He voice is raspy and after a moment he realizes that he hasn't used it since he talked Brad back to sleep two hours earlier.

"They just took her in to the OR" There's a curtness in Dean's voice that Sam isn't used to. He aches to here the affection under his brother's gruff voice almost as much as he aches to see Emma open her eyes or Brad use his arm.

Dean settles in a chair on the opposite side of Brad's bed and pulls out a magazine all without looking at Sam. Sam tries not to feel stung and lean his elbows on to Brad's bed sharp eyes watching for any signs of discomfort or waking.

XOXO

The world swim as Dean pries his eyes open. He must have dozed off when Sam went to go see what was taking so long with Emma. His hunter instincts immediately recognize an intrusion and he focuses on the target.

A nurse is inserting a needle into Brad's hand as he watches with a pale expression.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" Dean demands stepping between the nurse and his son. It's bad enough they are in a hospital where are one of the nurses or doctors could be evil or possessed but right under Dean's nose.

"It's an IV broad spectrum antibiotics." The nurse puts a hand on a hefty hip like she's about ready to snap her fingers in Dean's face.

"You should have woken me up." Dean knows his reply is snotty and over-protective but no one is sticking anything into his kid without checking with him first.

"Look sir I have other patients and a break in 10 minutes. I don't have all day." She says before jamming the IV in to Brad's hand. Brad's lip trembles but the months of insulin injections have made him resilient. She curses, realizing she stabbed the wrong vein and goes to try again. If it was socially acceptable to punch women Dean would have her in her own hospital bed right now.

"I want another nurse." Dean growls not caring how he sounds and dangerously close to flaunting his money. The fat nurse looks surprised, like her kind of treatment is the norm. "Now!" The nurse storms out and Dean leans down to Brad.

"Did she make you bleed?" Brad shrugs wiping off the excess blood with a tissue before gripping his arm in pain.

"Easy buddy that arm's still healing." There are tears that are beginning to trail down Brad's cheek and a pitiful whimper breaks Dean's heart. He shouldn't have yelled at that stupid nurse.

"Hi Brad I'm Molly." Women don't strike Dean speechless. He's been all over the country. He's seen California girls in short skirts, edgy New York girls, perfectly manicured New England socialites. Every kind of beauty, manufactured or otherwise, Dean has experience with. He is impossibly struck dumb by an over-tired woman wearing scrubs and the most amazing smile he has ever seen.

"This is going to sting a bit why don't you hold on to Daddy's hand really tight." Brad looks uncertain at Dean being called Daddy but doesn't resist when Dean folds the small hands in to his. Brad's eyes squeeze shut at the feel of the burn. Dean squeezes back, gently fisting some of the blonde hair.

"There you go all done." Brad relaxes but keeps holding on to Dean's hand and Dean can basically feel the fear of abandonment radiating off of him.

"I'm right here." Dean whispers rubbing a hand on Brad's back. Molly smiles at Dean over Brad's shoulder as she fastens a tape bandage over Brad's IV.

"Thanks." Dean whispers looking down to where Brad's eyelids are drooping as pain relief takes over. Brad fights to keep them open, struggling against the tiredness.

"You got some good stuff there dude. Close your eyes." Brad shakes his head no, winding his fingers into the leather of Dean's jacket.

"They give me nightmares." Brad whispers, frightened and unsure how to ask for comfort. Dean feels like a kid again, comforting Sam when Dad wasn't home or when Dad was home and too drunk or angry to be sympathetic.

"Nightmares?" Dean asks shifting the boy over and climbing on to the hospital bed with him. "Not while I'm here." Brad curls into him in response tracing Dean's amulet and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He rarely sucks his thumb only when he's truly exhausted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brad sighs contentedly and anchors himself firmly onto Dean's t-shirt before finally drifting off.

XOXO

Sam can't help but pause at the doorway and wish for a camera. Dean snoring, mouth agape with Brad wrapped in his arms the protection clear. A different day it would have made Sam smile.

"Dean." As expected the slightest noise his brother's eyes jerk open and find Sam's like a needle finding north.

"How's he doing?" Sam asks swiping a hand over Brad's forehead and frowning slightly.

"He's alright. They're watching the fever but they don't seem too worried." Dean avoids any direct eye contact with Sam.

"How's Emma?" It's a question neither of them want to ask.

"They have her in recovery now. They're gonna come talk to us in a few minutes." Sam replies, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot as Dean throws a jacket on.

"Hey Brad." Brad's eyes open grumpily at Dean's voice. "Look who's here." Brad's face lights up at seeing Sam and it's the first time since this nightmare began that someone has actually been happy to see him.

"Hey you look better." Brad gives a proud nod and Sam feels his expression softening against his will. Mindful of the cast Sam gathers the 70 pounds of little boy in his arms holding Brad's body to his chest with one hand and his head to his shoulder with the other. Brad snuggles in deeper and Sam has to try and fight off tears.

"Look Bobby sent you something." Sam reaches in to his backpack and pulls out the blue teddy they had grabbed for Brad during his last hospital stay. He rarely let it out of his sight. Sam is pretty sure it's the one source of comfort he could count on while he was still figuring out the Winchesters.

"Thomas!" Brad grabs the bear and holds him tightly with one arm. Sam smiles ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah it's Thomas." They really needed another kid's movie besides the Thomas the Tank Engine they got free at a garage sale.

"Thank you." Brad mumbles into the stuffed bear.

"We'll be right back ok?" Dean assures Brad giving his leg a gentle squeeze of assurance. Nobody liked being left alone in the hospital. Brad doesn't seem to mind and Dean can't help but wonder how many times he's been in this exact position.

XOXO

"Mr. Campbell and Mr. Campbell I presume." The doctor's voice is stern and serious as he motions to the vinyl chairs. Dean knows that look. He saw it when his Dad died, whenever his mother was brought up. It's a look of pity, guilt and acceptance. Doctors are famous for it.

"As you know the trauma to Emma's skull was quite severe. There were multiple bleeds and lacerations." Sam nods along with the doctor's word begging him to get to the point.

"The surgery was successful in relieving the pressure and stopping the bleeding."

"I'm sensing a but here doc." Dean offers apprehensively when Doctor Harris pauses.

"But Emma isn't waking up."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS**

**Sammyluvr **Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad the story got a reaction

**Tomboy **Yes they do needs hugs! Thanks for the review

**Lindsch **Yeah lots going on  I lope Emma will be ok too. Thanks for the review!

**Supernaturalisawesome **Thanks for the review I'm glad you are so into this story! It's an honour. I didn't understand this though "dnt feel v r reading entirely new" What did you mean by that? haha

**Nontimbeomala **Ah the Winchesters...if they catch a break it wouldn't be any fun! Thanks for the review.


End file.
